Hypnotism
by DnAfan
Summary: A totally illogical OS...a different concept...just for fun...please read & review...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Frndsss...**_

 _ **Well this one is an OS of 2-3 chapters...**_

 _ **Totally illogical...totally depend only on my imagination...isiliye logic mat dhudhna...because jo bhi story me hai...totally my imagination...aur kuchh nahi...it's just for fun...different concept hai...isiliye aapko na pasand aaye to plsss no bashing...**_

 _ **And if any of my words hurts u to uske liye pehle se sorry...**_

 _ **So, here we go...**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter - 1**

.

It was sunday evening...Duo were at Rahul's home...as he invited them for dinner...he also invited one of his friend named ...a psychiatrist...

 **At Rahul's home :**

Daya : wah Rahul...khana to bahot achha hai...

Rahul (in smile) : thank u so much...

Abhi (in smile) : vaise Sneha ji aapse milkar bahot achha laga...I must say aap jitni calm hain aapke patients aapse bahot khush rehte honge..

Dr. Sneha (in smile): Are Abhijeet ji...ab kya karein...hamara profession hi kuchh aisa hai...calm rehna hi padta hai...aur ek psychiatrist ko to apna dimaag shant rakhna hi padta hai...verna uske patient hi bhag jaayenge...

Abhi (in smile) : jee bilkul...

Rahul (in tease) : are Abhijeet...tumhe pata nahi hai...college me ye aisi bilkul nahi thi...chhoti chhoti baat par gussa ho jaati thi...par abb dekho...actually ise sudhaarne ka saara credit iske patients ko jaata hai...

Dr Sneha(made a face) : very funny...

All smiled and and finished their dinner with some chit chat...Abhijeet's phone rang...it was his informer's call...After talking with him...he said to Daya...

Abhi : yaar...mujhe abhi jaana hoga...Raghu ka phone tha...

Daya : kya hua...koi urgent kaam hai kya...

Abhi : nahi...matlab use kuchh information deni hai...par wo kal subah hi 4-5 din ke liye sheher se baahar jaa raha hai...to mujhe abhi jaana hoga...

Daya : haan to mai bhi chalta hu...

Abhi : nahi yaar...tum log baatein karo...mai usse milkar aata hu...vaise bhi ghar isi raaste se jaana hai...to mai aata hu fir chalte hain ghar...

Daya nodded and Abhijeet went from there...the rest three were doing some chit chat...

Rahul : tumhe pata hai Daya...sneha ji Hypnotism me expert hain...

Daya : achha...kya baat hai...

Sneha (in smile) : thank u so much...vaise to ye mere kaam ka hi ek part hai...but mujhe isme vaise bhi bahot interest hai...pehle se hi...actually sabhi psychiatrist ise itna jyaada bhi use nahi karte...but mujhe isne itna interest hai ki mene alag se iski training li hai...

Rahul (in tease) : haan bhai logo ko apne ishaaro par nachaane me kise interest nahi hoga...

Daya smiled...

Sneha : stop it Rahul...(to Daya)...Daya ji aapko pata hai...kal meri isi baare me conference bhi hai...I mean kal se Delhi me 4-5 din ki medical conference hai...vaha mujhe specially Hypnotism pe hi lecture dena hai...

Daya : ohh...to kal aap Delhi jaa rahi ho...

Sneha : haan...early morning flight se...Rahul...tum bhi aate to achha hota...

Rahul : aana to chahta tha...par kuch urgent kaam hai so...but all the best to u for ur presentation...

Sneha (in smile) : thank u... vaise mene aisa device bhi banvaya hai...jaise trigger bell hoti hai hypnotism me...uske liye...uss device me automatic alarm set hota hai...jisse wo bell bajti hai...agar kisi ko lambe time tak hynotise rakhna ho to...ek minute...mai dikhati hu...

And she took out the device from her purse and showed it to them...

Rahul : are waah...purse me hi lekar chalti hain aap ise...

Sneha : are actually aise 2 device hain mere paas...ek to mujhe vaja conference me dikhana hai...isiliye pack kar diya...aur ye purse me isiliye rakha hai...kyuki abhi tak iska practical nahi kiya...kya pata kab mauka mil jaaye kisi par use karne ka...so saath me hi lekar chalti hu...

Daya : wow...seems interesting...ek kaam kijiye...aap mujh par hi practical kyo nahi karti...

Sneha : aap par?

Rahul : haan yaar...best idea...vaise bhi ye iske Boss ke alaawa kisi ki baat nahi sunta... (Daya glared at him)...

Sneha (in smile) : par hypnotism ke baad mai aapse kya karvau...I mean aap kya banenge...kya karenge...aapka koi shauk ya aisi koi khwaish jo aap krna chahte ho...

Daya : ummm...vaise aisa to kuchh nahi hai...lekin haan...mujhe alag alag languages...alag alag dharm ke log...aur khaas taur se unn sabka khaana na bahot pasand hai...

Rahul : isme bhi khana...

Daya : are yaar...tu chup kar... (to Sneha) actually Sneha ji...mujhe hindi, english,marathi ye sab language to aati hai...lekin u know punjabi, gujarati, rajasthani, muslim, christian in sabki style of living, bol chal, food vagere sabke baare me mujhe bahot curiosity hoti hai kabhi kabhi...kabhi urdu bolne ki koshish karta hu to kabhi punjaabi...but bol nahi paata (he laughed)...Aksar aisa bhoot chadhta rehta hai mujh par...

Sneha : hmm...samajh gai...

Rahul (in confusion) : kya samajh gai ?

Sneha : ek min Rahul...Daya ji...kya aap sachmuch me hypnotise hone ko taiyaar hain...mai aapko iss tarah se Hypnotise karungi jisse aap inn sab life style ko jee sake...roj ek alag dharm ya community ka insaan...

Daya : kya sachmuch aisa ho sakta hai...?

Rahul : bas Sneha...this is limit...itna bhi kya phenkna...

Sneha : shut up Rahul...I m serious...Daya ji...mai aapko 5 dino ke liye hypnotise kar dungi...aur iss device me alarm set kar dungi roj subah ka...aap Ise apne bed room me rakh lijiyega...jab ye bell bajegi...aap ek naye roop me transform ho jaayenge...

Daya : but how's that possible...I mean jo cheez mujhe aati hi nahi...jaise ye sab languages wo mai kaise bol sakta hu...aur phir mujhe ye sab yaad bhi to nahi rahega na...

Sneha : wohi to dekhna hai...aur ye Rahul hai na...ye aapki recording kar lega...aap baad me dekhna use...aur mai bhi dekhungi meri iss invention ko...

Rahul : mai kuchh nahi karne vaala...kyuki aisa kuchh hone hi vaala nahi...

Sneha : hoga...samjhe...to Daya ji...kya aap ready hain...

Daya (in hesitation) : haaan...par Boss aur Acp sir aur sabko I mean kaise

Sneha (in excitement) : Don't worry...mai sab set kar dungi...aap bas ek baar haan kar dijiye...please please please...

Daya looked at Rahul...

Rahul : kar de haan...vaise bhi ye sab kuchh nahi hone vaala... (Sneha glared at him...Daya smiled)

Daya : ok

Sneha (in happiness) : great...so be ready...

Daya was ready to be hypnotise...Sneha took out a pendulam from her purse for hypnotise him...

Sneha : Daya ji...ise dhyaan se dekhiye...ekdam dhyaan se...sab kuchh bhul jaiye...relax ho jaiye...abb mai jo keh rahi hu wo dhyaan se suniye...kal se agle 5 din tak aap roj alag alag dharm ke insaan bankar uthenge...kabhi Muslim to kabhi Christian...kabhi punjaabi...to kabhi marwaadi to kabhi Gujraati...roj subah iss bell ke bajne par aap ek naye roop me transform ho jaayenge...iss dauran aap apne aap ko cid officer nahi samjhenge...balki aapko lagega ki aap naye naye iss sheher me aaye hain...Abhijeet ji ko apna bada bhai aur Acp sir ko apna pita samjhenge...aur baaki sabhi ko apna dost...is that ok...?

Daya nodded in that hypnotism effect...Rahul saw this all with biting his nails...

Sneha : Good...ab aapko neend aa rahi hai...abb aap so jaiye...

And Daya slept...Sneha rang the bell in device and Daya wake up...

Daya : kya hua...?

Rahul : Daya...tujhe kuchh yaad nahi hai?

Daya (in confusion) : Kya ?

Sneha : yehi ki abhi abhi mene apko hypnotise kiya...

Daya : to mai hypnotise hua kyu nahi...

Sneha : wo aap kal subah se honge...jab mere iss device me alarm bajega...lijiye ise apne paas rakhiye...abb mai ise 5 din baad hi lungi aapse...delhi se lautkar...ok...best of luck...

Rahul and Daya were still confused...

Sneha : are...abb aap log itna socho mat...isse kisi ko koi nuksaan nahi hoga...aur Rahul recording karna mat bhulna...ok...chalo to mai niklati hu...mujhe baot late ho raha hai...kal subah ki flight bhi hai...ok...bye...

And she went from there...Daya looked at the device then Rahul...

Daya (in question) : yaar...aisa ho sakta hai kya?

Rahul : common yaar...tu ek cid officer hai...in sab cheezon par kya vishvas kar raha hai...

Daya : are par hypnotism bhi to ek science hi hai na...

Rahul : haan...maanta hu...but Sneha jo sab kuchh kehkar gai aur kar ke gai...mujhe seriously nahi lagta ki aisa kuchh hoga...I mean iss bell se tu roj ek nayi community ka insaan ban jaayega...aur wo languages bolega jo tujhe aati hi nahi...aisa kabhi hota hai kya...don't worry...kuchh nahi hoga...ye device rakh...aur 5 din baad wo aayegi to use vaapas kar dena...

Daya : hmmm...vaise tu Boss ko kuchh mat batana...

Rahul (wink) : kyu darr lag raha hai kya...

Daya : nahi yaar...Boss bhi kaha inn sab baaton par vishvas karne vaala hai...to jaane de na...

Rahul : thik hai baba...nahi bataunga...

At that time...Abhijeet entered in house...

Abhijeet : kya hua bhai...kya baatein chal rahi hain...aur Sneha ji chali gai kya?

Rahul : haan yaar...wo uski kal early morning flight hai...Delhi ki...to wo nikal gai...

Daya : chalo Boss...hum bhi niklate hain...kaafi der ho gai hai...

Abhijeet nodded and Duo went from there after bidding Good night to Rahul...and after reaching their home they went in their respective rooms and slept...

 **At morning (in Duo's home)** :

The device which Sneha gave to Daya rang...Daya wake up and opened his eyes...and went for freshenup...then came into hall...Abhijeet set the dining table...

Abhi (in smile) : are waah...aaj itni jaldi ready...kya baat hai...

Daya (went to him) : are wo to hoda hi tha bhaisaa...gaav me bhi mai hamesha savere jaldi uth jaaya karta tha...

Abhi (in confusion) : gaav me...kiske gaav me...?

Daya (in rajasthani tone) : are ye ke bol rahe ho bhaisaa...maanta hu aap kai saalon se sheher me ho...par iska ye matlb nahi ke aap gaav ko bhul jaao...

Abhi (in total confusion) : ye kya bol raha hai tu...kaun sa gaav...kiska gaav...aur ye tu marwaadi me kyu baat kar raha hai... (after a pause) achha...samajh gaya...to subah subah saahab ko majaak sujh raha hai...

Daya : Are ye ke bol rahe ho bhaisaa...mai bhala aapke saath majaak kyu karunga...aur marwaadi to hamari matrabhasha hai...wo ke kehte angreji me...mothertounge...

Abhi (scratching his head) : aain...hamari mother tongue hindi hai Daya...

Daya : are bhaisaa...Hindi to pure Bharat ki matrabhasha hai...par mai to apne gaav ki baat kar raha hu...

Abhi (in irritation) : fir gaav...abey tu ye sab kya bol raha hai...(touching his forehead) tabiyat to theek hai na teri...bukhaar to nahi hai...bas yaar abb band kar apna ye majaak...

Daya : majaak to aap kar rahe ho bhaisaa...

Now Abhijeet really getting frustrated...he couldn't get the head or tail of this conversation...just then his mobile rang...he picked up the call in same frustration without seeing the screen...

Abhi (in frustrated tone) : Hello...

Rahul : kya hua Abhijeet...itne ukhade ukhade kyu lag rahe ho...?

Abhi : are Rahul tum...sorry yaar mene dekha nahi...batao itni subah subah kaise phone kiya...sab thik to hai na...

Rahul : haan sab thik hai...wo mene aise hi bas...pehle tum bataao tumhe kya hua...itna tension me kyu sound kar rahe ho...

Abhi : are yaar ye mera nautanki bhai hai na...wo akela hi kaafi hai mujhe tension dene ke liye...

Rahul (in tension) : kyu...kya kiya usne...?

Abhi : pata nahi kya ho gaya hai use...kabse marwadi me baat kiye jaa raha hai...bhaisaa ye...bhaisaa wo...apne gaav ki aur pata nahi kya kya keh raha hai...aur upar se iss baar to acting kuchh jyaada hi chal rahi hai...mene kaha majaak band kar...ato ulta mujhe hi keh raha hai ki mai majaak kar raha hu...bolo...

Rahul (in shock) : kya sach me aisa kaha usne...?

Abhi : haan...

Rahul (in dreamy tone) : matlab aaj ka din Rajasthani...

Abhi (in confusion) : kya ?

Rahul : haan...nahi kuchh nahi...

Abhi : nahi tum abhi kya keh rahe the...Rajasthani kya...

Rahul (in fear) : wo Abhijeet actually mene tumhe yehi puchhne ke liye phone kiya tha...wo Daya hai na wo natak nahi kar raha...

Abhi (in confusion) : Naatak nahi kar raha matlab...?

Rahul : matlab mai tumhe phone pe nahi bata sakta...mai vaha aata hu...(and he immediately cut the call...then to himself) he bhagwaan abb pata nahi Abhijeet mera kya haal karega...please bacha lena...par aisa kaise ho sakta hai...ye sab sach kaise ho sakta hai...kahin Daya sach me naatak to nahi kar raha...jaakar hi dekhna padega...

Here Abhijeet was in great confusion...

Abhi : ye Rahul kya bol raha hai...pehle ye ek kam tha jo abb ye dusra bhi...He Bhagwaan pata nahi inn dono me kya khichadi pak rahi hai...abb Rahul ke aane tak wait to karna hi padega ...

Daya : ke hua Bhaisaa...aap kisse baat kar rahe the...?

Abhi : wo Ra...(then change the topic) kisise nahi..aur tum nashta kar lo chalo...mai abhi aata hu...

Daya nodded and sat on dining table...and started taking his breakfast...After sometimes Rahul came there...Daya saw him...

Daya : are Rahul bhaisaa...kaise hain aap...

Rahul shocked to hear that...

Rahul (in shock) : Rahul bhaisaa...Daya...ye kya bol raha hai ?

Daya : ke bol raha hu...sahi to bol raha hu...

Rahul's pov : itni natural acting...dekhkar lag to nahi raha ki ye majaak kar raha hai...par shaayad kar bhi raha ho...

Just then Abhijeet came there...

Abhi : Rahul...aa gaye tum...abb batao kya batane vale the tum...

Rahul : haan batata hu... (looked at Daya)...lekin yaha nahi...room me chalo...

Abhi (in confusion) : kyu...yaha kya problem hai...

Rahul : chalo na yaar...please...

Daya : are aap log ye ke baatein kar rhe ho...nashta ni karna ke...

Rahul : tum karo...hum abhi aate hain...ok...

And they went in room...Daya looked at them in confusion but then concentrate on breakfast...

Abhi : Abb to batao...kya baat hai...

Rahul (in fear) : Abhijeet wo actually baat aisi hai...And he told the whole conversation and everything which was happened last night...

Abhi (in shock) : kyaaa ?

Rahul : haan...

Abhi : ye kya bakwas kar rahe ho Rahul...aisa bhala kabhi hota hai kya...

Rahul : mai bhi isiliye itna shocked hu...mujhe bhi yakeen nahi ho raha...mujhe laga aisa kuchh nahi hoga isiliye kal mene use roka nahi...(after a pause) lekin Abhijeet aisa bhi to ho sakta hai na ki Daya ye sab hame pareshaan karne ke liye kar raha ho...

Abhi : itni der tak? Khair agar aisa hai to abhi pata chal jaayega...

Rahul : kaise?

Abhi : chalo mere saath...

Rahul nodded and both again came in hall and went towards Daya...

Abhi : Daya...

Daya (while eating) : hmmm

Abhi : dekh bahot ho gaya naatak...

Daya : naatak...ye ke bol rahe ho bhaisaa...

Abhi : ufff...Daya mai Abhi hu...Abhi...dekh abb bahot ho gaya majaak...tujhe meri kasam hai...

Daya : are lekin bhaisaa mai ke naatak kar raha hu...mujhe bhi to batao...

Abhijeet and Rahul shocked...

Abhi (in shock) : tu sach me naatak nahi kar raha...

Daya : kaisa naatak bhaisaa...

Abhi : kuchh nahi...tu kha...(to Rahul) Rahul tum aao mere saath aao.

 **In Abhijeet's room :**

Rahul sat on bed biting his nails...while Abhijeet was walking here and there...

Abhi (in tension) : Rahul...wo majaak nahi kar raha...(Rahul didn't rply...Abhijeet looked at him)...abey ye nakhoon khana band kar...

Rahul : sorry...par tum sahi keh rahe ho yaar...verna tumhari kasam dene par to wo maan hi jaata...iska matlab wo hypnotism kaam kar gaya...

Abhi (in anger) : Rahul...kya jarurat thi ye sab karne ki...

Rahul : are yaar...mene thodi na kiya...aur mujhe bhi kya pata tha ki ye sab sach ho jaayega...

Abhi (in tension) : ab kya karein?

Rahul : abb kya...5 din tak roj naya Daya...

Abhi looked at him in anger...Rahul stopped...

Abhi : kiya bhi to 5 din ke liye...ye ekad din ka experiment nahi kar sakte the tum log...

Rahul : are yaar sorry na...pata nahi Sneha ke mann me kya aaya...

Abhi : to tu use bula na...wo thik kare Daya ko...

Rahul : par wo to iss waqt Delhi me hogi...abb wo 5 din baad hi aayegi...

Abhi (in shock) : to kya 5 din tak aise hi...

Rahul : ek minute Abhijeet...wo device...haan Sneha ne kaha tha wo bajega tab Daya transform ho jaaega...agar wo baje hi na to...

Abhi : matlab...

Rahul : matlab hum alarm off kar denge na...

Abhi : ruko pehle tum Sneha se baat kar lo...

Rahul nodded and called Sneha...

Sneha : Hello...

Rahul : haan Sneha...

Sneha : hi Rahul...kya baat hai..itni subah subah...

Rahul : haan wo mai ye puchh raha tha...ki tum kaha ho...

Sneha : Delhi me hu...bataya to tha kal...

Rahul : achha...yaar tumhaara hypnotism to kaam kar gaya...

Sneha (shout in happiness) : kyaaa...sach me...matlab Daya ji hypnotyse ho gaye...wow...aaj kya bane hain...mujhe please video lekar bhejo na...

Rahul : are yaar yaha hame tension ho rahi hai aur tumhe video ki padi hai...yaha Abhijeet mujh par naaraz ho raha hai... (Abhijeet glared at him...)

Sneha : kyu...

Rahul : are kyu kya...tum to 5 din ka intejaam karke chali gai...abb use hypnotism se nikalne ka bhi to koi raasta batao...

Sneha : uske liye to mujhe hi vaha aana padega...

Rahul : kyu...kisi aur hypnotist se nahi ho sakta kya...

Sneha : nahi...kyuki isme uss device ka khaas role hai...

Rahul : haan to agar hum uska alarm band kar dein to...

Sneha : nahi Rahul...uske liye password chahiye...

Rahul : haan to bata do na password...

Sneha : koi faayda nahi...

Rahul : kyu..?

Sneha : kyoki wo password mera thumbprint hai...

Rahul (in loud voice) : what ?

Abhi : kya hua?

Rahul : ek min Abhijeet... (to Sneha) ye sab kya kiya Sneha...

Sneha (feeling pity) : sorry...actually abb 5 din tak to unhe hypnotise hi rehna padega...kyoki uske baad usme ek special bell bajegi jisse unka hypnotism tutega...

Rahul (pat on head) : he bhagwaan...achha agar mai wo device hi chhupa du to...uske kaan me koi bell hi na pade to...

Sneha : to bhi wo roj transform nahi honge but aaj vaala hi hypnotism unpar 5 din tak rahega...

Rahul : matlab 5 din tak kuchh nahi ho sakta...

Sneha : sorry Rahul...mai bhi conference khatam hone se pehle nahi aa sakti...please sambhaal lena...achha mai baad me baat karti hu...bye...

And she cut the call...Rahul looked at Abhijeet in tense smile...

Abhi : abb bologe kuchh...kya kaha Sneha ne...

Rahul told him everything in disappointment...

Abhi (in tease) : matlab aapki dost 5 din ki setting karke gai hain achhi tarah se...(pat hi head) he bhagwan...abb mai kya karu...isse beurau le jau ya nahi...ye to apne aap ko cid officer samjhega nahi...

Rahul : sorry Abhijeet...

Just then Daya entered in room...

Daya : are Bhaisaa...aap dono idhar baithe ho...chalo nashta to kar lo...aur mai ke keh raha hu...aaj khane me daal baati aur churma ho to majaa aa jaaye...kyo Bhaisaa...

Abhijeet and Rahul looked at him...

Abhi : Daal baati churma...

Daya : haan bhaisaa...aap banaoge na mere liye...gaav me to mai har dusre din khaya karta tha...

Abhi : achha...haan haan kyo nahi...tujhe pata hai...Rahul bahot achha daal baati churma banata hai...kyu Rahul...

Rahul became dumstuck...

Rahul (in cracked tone) : m..m..mai kaise...

Daya : are waah Rahul bhaisaa...to aap banana aaj... (Rahul made a face...Abhijeet smiled secretly) (to Abhijeet) aur Bhaisaa...Bapusaa nahi dikh rahe...

Abhi first confused then understood...

Rahul (to Abhijeet) : Acp sir...

Abhijeet looked at him in anger...Rahul hide his eyes...

Abhi : wo Bapusaa...I mean Acp sir beurau me hain...

Daya (in laugh) : kya bhaisaa...ghar pe bhi sir...maana Bapusaa aur aap police me ho...par ghar par to unhe sir na bulaaya karo...mujhe gaav ke bina kahin achha nahi lagta...aur na ye padhai vadhai hoti hai mujhse...isiliye mai wahi reh gaya...aur aap dono sheher itne bade afsar ban gaye...waah...Bhaisaa...mai bhi chalu aaj aapke saath...

Abhi : tum?

Daya : haa kyu...koi prablem hai ke...

Abhi : nahi...nahi...chalo...

Daya (happy tone) : thik hai...mai abhi aata hu taiyaar hokar...

And he went to get ready...Abhijeet sat on bed with disappointment...

Abhi (in disappointment) : sab kuchh achhe se set karke gai hai Sneha ji...kisko kya samjhana hai...kya bolna hai...

Rahul : Abhijeet...mai kya bolta hu...device hi chhupa dete hain...kam se kam transform to nahi hoga...5 din rajasthani hi...kya bolte ho...?

Abhi (in tease) : achha...to 5 din tak tum banaoge daal baati ...?

Rahul (change the topic) : kisne bola device chhupane ko...jaane do...idea cancel...

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment...

Abhi : abb aaye na line pe...vaise bhi wo Sneha ji ka device hai...bekaar me usase chhed chhad karne ki jarurat nahi hai...abb to jo hoga dekha jaayega...abhi to dekho beurau me kya hota hai...(In tease) tum jaakar daal baati banao...aaj dinner me hum wahi khayenge...

Rahul (made a face) : Abhijeettt...

Abhi : kyu...abb kiya hai to bhugtna bhi to padega na...

Rahul (in helpless tone): par mene kya kiya...aur mujhe kaha aati hai daal baati banane...

Abhi : wo sab mai nahi jaanta...aaj hame shaam ko khane me daal baati chahiye bas...

And he also went to get ready...

Rahul (pat on head) : he bhagwaan...kaha fas gaya mai...kuchh kiya bhi nahi aur bhugtu bhi mai...ye Sneha ko aane do ek baar...abb apna kaam kaaj chhodkar mai daal baati banau...kamaal hai...par beta Rahul banana padega...verna ye dono bhai teri hi baati banakar kha jaayenge...

And he shook his head in disappointment...

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **So guys...kaisa laga...well ye day 1 tha...abhi 4 din baaki hain...**_

 _ **agar aap logo ko pasand aaya ho to hi mai continue karu...isiliye plsss do review...and na pasand aaye to plsss no bashing...**_

 _ **And again...if I hurt anyone to uske liye sorry...**_

 _ **Thank u...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello frndsss...**_

 _ **Thank u so so much for ur reviews...I m happy ki aap logo ko mera ye experiment pasand aaya...**_

 _ **Now about the story...don't bother about languages...because mujhe bhi hindi, English and gujarati ke alaawa koi language nahi aati...so mai jo bhi likhugi wo sabko samajh me aaye aisi simple language me hi likhungi...par thoda uss language ka touch dekar...thank u...**_

 _ **Shruti - thank u dear for ur review...and as I say mai simple language me hi likhugi jise sab samajh sake...**_

 _ **chotugudda - hi buddy...thank u so much for ur review...kisne kaha aapne mujhe hurt kiya...are meri koi marvaadi frnd nahi hai:(:(:(but agar mene jyaada marvaadi bhi use ki to shaayad saare readers ko samajh me na aaye isiliye...I hope u can understand...thank u...**_

 _ **Artanish, shalu, Izzy, sree, GD, kirti, hamdard duo, BT, Angelbetu, priya, Naina, chocolate, coolak, rukmani, golden sparrow, Loveabhi, Nehal and all my guests...thank u so so much...**_

 _ **If any of my words hurt anyone...I apologize in advance...**_

 _ **Now...Here we go...**_

.

.

 **.Chapter - 2**

 **.**

Duo get ready to go beurau...Daya came in hall in Kurta payjama...Abhijeet and Rahul who were in hall shocked to see him...

Abhi (in bit hesitation) : Daya...ye ye kya pehna hai...?

Daya : are kurta payjama hai bhaisaa...aur ke...jach raha hai na mhare pe...

Abhijeet & Rahul just shook their head in yes and stood spellbound...

Daya : abb aise ke khade ho bhaisaa...chalna nahi hai ke police chauki...

Abhi (came into scene) : haan...beurau..

Daya : haan haan wohi beurau sheurau jo ho...

Abhi : haan chalo...par tumne ye kurta kyu pehna...mera matlab itne saare shirt bhi to hai na almaari me...

Daya : are bhaisaa...mnne wo sab nahi achhe lagte...wo jeans aur sab...mhare ko to yehi pehnava pasand hai...kyu aapko pasand nahi aaya...

Abhi (in forced smile) : nahi nahi...achha hai na...bahot achha hai...chalo...

Rahul : mai bhi niklata hu hospital...

Daya : haan Rahul bhaisaa...shaam ko milte hain daal baati ke saath...

Rahul looked at Abhijeet in helplessness...Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment...then Rahul looked at Daya and gave him a fake smile...

Rahul (in fake smile) : jaroor...kyu nahi...

Abhi : hmmm...abb chalein...

Both nodded and Rahul went to his hospital...while Duo went to beurau...

 **In Buerau :**

Duo entered in beurau...All saw them and shocked to see Daya in new look...

Freddy : are wah sir...aaj naye look me...koi khaas din hai kya aaj...

Daya : are freddy saa...aisa kyu keh rahe ho...mai to roj hi aise rehta hu...

All confused to hear that...Freddy scratch his head in confusion while Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment...

Freddy (scratching his head) : aain...ye aap kya keh rahe hain sir...

Daya : are Freddy bhaisaa...maana mai tumhaare sir ka beta aur inn sir ka bhai hu...par tum mhare ko sir sir na bola karo...

All were in great confusion and as well as shock...nobody could understand Daya's behaviour...Just then Acp sir came out from his cabin...and shocked to see Daya...

Acp sir : Daya...ye kya hai...

Daya : are bapusaa...(join his both hands) khamma ghani...mai subah se aapko dhoondh raha tha...(a/n : khamma ghani is a word which used for greeting someone like hello or namaste)

Acp sir (in confusion) : bapusaa...kaun bapusaa...kiski baat kar rahe ho...ye sab kya bol rahe ho Daya...

Daya : are aap sab mnne dekhke itna chaunk kyo rahe ho...

Acp sir : Abhijeet...kya hai ye sab?

Before Abhijeet could say something...Salunkhe entered in beurau...

Acp sir : are Boss...mujhe itna urgent me kyu bulaya...kya kaam aa gaya aisa...

Daya (join his both hands to Salunkhe) : Khamma ghani chachusaa...

Salunkhe saw here and there...

Daya : are idhar udhar ke dekh rahe ho chachusaa...mai aapse baat kar rhya hu...

All shocked including Salunkhe Sir...

Salunkhe (in shock) : mujhse...mai chachusaa...ye kya bol rahe ho Daya...subah subah koi rajasthani movie dekhkar aaye ho kya...

Daya : are chachusaa...mnne vaise rajasthani filme pasand to bahot hain...par aaj nai dekhhi...aur aap bhi chaunk gaye...abb aap mhare bapusaa ke dost ho to mhare to chachusaa hi huye na...

Salunkhe (in confusion) : abb ye bapusaa kaun hai?

Daya : are kaisi battein kar rhe ho aap...ye (pointed to Acp sir) aapke saamne to khade hain...

Salunkhe sir : aain...bapusaa (scratching his head)...abb ye kya naya chakkar hai Boss...

Freddy (came near him) : sir...mai bhi kabse apna sar khuja khuja ke yehi soch raha hu...

Acp sir (in irritation) : enough now... Abhijeet kya hai ye sab...

Abhi : ek min sir... (to Daya) Daya...wo gaadi me mai ek file bhul gaya hu...please jara laa doge...ye lo chabhi...

Daya : haan haan bhaisaa...kyo nahi...

And he went to take file...

Dr Salunkhe : Abhijeet ye sab kya hai...

Abhi : sab batata hu...aap log shant ho jaiye...

And he told the whole matter to them...all really shocked and couldn't believe...

Freddy : matlab Acp sir unke pita...Abhijeet air bade bhai aur hum sab dost...aur Salunkhe sir chacha... (All hide their smiles)

Acp sir : kamaal hai...aisa kaise ho sakta hai...

Salunkhe sir : vaise Boss...sach kahu to shocked to mai bhi hu...lekin jo bhi hua... (in naughty tone) hai bada interesting...

Abhi : Bolo...yaha mai itna tension me hu...aur aapko ye interesting lag raha hai...abb aaj use daal baati aur churma khana hai...

Salunkhe sir : are yaar Abhijeet...isme tension vaali kya baat hai...aur tum ye kyu nahi sochte ki Daya ke bahaane hame bhi in sab life style ko jeene ka mauka milega...aur dekho pehla hi mauka kya jabrdast hai... (in smile) Rajasthani...wow...I love the language...

All smiled...

Acp sir (in smile) : pata hai...pata hai... (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet tum chinta mat karo...abb jo bhi hai...yehi hai...aur koi raasta bhi nahi hai...so take it positively...

Freddy : haan sir...vaise bhi Daya sir marvaadi bolte hue bade cute lag rahe hain... (Abhijeet smiled) wo kya tha khamma ghani...

All laughed including Abhijeet...just then Daya entered in beurau...

Daya : bhaisaa...koi file to na hai gaadi me...

Abhi : are sorry wo...shayad ghar pe hi reh gai...koi baat nahi...itni urgent nahi thi...

Daya nodded...

Acp sir : achha to Daya tum ek kaam karo...Abhijeet ke saath hi rehna...bore to nahi hoge na yaha beurau me...

Daya : kaisi battein kar rahe ho bapusaa...apno ke saath koi bore hota hai ke...

Salunkhe sir : je baat...ke baat kahi hai chhore...dil khush ho gaya...

Daya (in smile): are chachusaa...aap to ghani chokhi (very nice) marvadi bolo ho...

Salunkhe sir : to tnne ke lagyo bhaya...sirf tnne hi marvadi ave he...

All smiled...they were really enjoying the whole scenario...

Acp sir shook his head in smile like said "Nautanki"...

Acp sir : achha Salunkhe...abb tu mere saath mere cabin me chal...mujhe kuchh kaam hai...

Daya : ek min Bapusaa...ek baat bolu...aap ye suit aur tie me ghane chokhe lag rahe ho... (all smiled while Acp sir embarrassed...)

Acp sir (in hurry): thank u betasaa...matlab Daya... (all really hide their smiles) salunkhe chal tu...

Salunkhe sir nodded...and both went in cabin...while all busy in their work...Daya was with Abhijeet everytime...and in between entertained all by his sweet talks...all really enjoyed their new Daya sir...whole day passed like this...at evening Duo went to Rahul's home for dinner...

 **At Rahul's home :**

Abhijeet and Rahul were in kitchen...while Daya sat on dining table...

Abhi : wah...akhir bana hi li tumne daal baati...

Rahul : kaha yaar...bahar se mangvai hai...

Abhi : what...cheater kahin ke...

Rahul (in irritating tone) : are yaar ab usme cheater kya...ek to mujhe daal baati banane aati nahi..aur upar se mai patients dekhu ya ye daal baati...

Abhi : thik hai baba...itna ukhad kyu raha hai...mai to majaak kar raha tha...chal ab khaana table par laga de...

Rahul : ek min...ye mobile ka video recorder bhi on kar deta hu...

Abhi (in confusion) : kyu?

Rahul : sneha madam ko bhi dekhna hai na jo wo karke gain hain...hunh... (Abhijeet smiled on Rahul's frustration)...

They came in hall and set the dinner on dining table...and took their dinner...

Daya : waah Rahul bhaisaa...aapne to mhare gaav ki yaad dila di...maja aa gaya...

Rahul smiled...

Abhi : hmmm...to abb ghar chalein...

Daya : lekin bhaisaa...bapusaa?

Abhi : umm...wo...wo haan bapusaa ko koi jaruri kaam hai to wo der se ghar aayenge...unhone kaha ki tum log khana khakar so jaana...

Daya : achha...achha...

Abhi (to Rahul in slow voice) : sun...kal subah mere ghar aa jaana...

Rahul : kyu?

Abhi : kyuki ye 5 din tumhe roj subah mere gahr aana hoga...kya pata kab tumhaari jarurat pad jaaye...samjhe...

Rahul (made a face) : haan...

Abhi (in smile) : good...chalein Daya...

Daya nodded and Duo went to their home...Daya went in his room and slept...Abhijeet looked at him in smile...caressed in his hairs...covered him with blanket...switched off the lightss...then went from there...

 **In Abhijeet' room :**

Abhijeet's phone rang...he picked up the call...

Abhi : jee sir...

Acp sir (in concern) : sab theek hai na Abhijeet...aur Daya so gaya kya?

Abhi (in smile) : jee sir...wo so gaya...aur sab theek hai...aap chinta mat kijiye...

Acp sir (in smile) : are tumhaare hote huye mujhe chinta karne ki kya jarurat hai...tum sab sambhaal hi loge...vaise kal ke liye best of luck...

Abhi (in smile) : aapko bhi sir...

Acp sir smiled and then cut the call...

Abhi (took deep breath) : he bhagwaan...baaki ke 4 din bhi shaanti se beet jaayein...aur mujhe mera Daya vaapas mil jaaye...(he smiled and then slept)

 **Day - 2 :**

 **At morning (in Duo home) :**

The morning bell was ringing in device...Day wake up...and went for freshenup...

Here Abhijeet was in hall...Rahul entered in home...

Rahul (in proud tone) : kyu bhai...aa gaya na time par...

Abhi : waah...kya baat hai...vaise tum ek kaam kyo nahi karte...ye aane jaane se achha hai...tum ye 4 din yahi kyu nahi ruk jaate...

Rahul : hmmm...vaise idea to achha hai...thik hai...to aaj se 4 din tak apna dera yehi...shaam ko hospital se aate waqt apna kuchh jaroori saaman lete aaunga... (Abhijeet nodded) vaise aapke bhaisahb uthe nahi kya abhi tak...

Abhi : usi ka wait kar raha hu...tum chalo nashta kar lo...vaha dining table pe rakha hai...

Rahul : nahi...saath me hi karte hain...(Abhijeet nodded)

Abhi : vaise pata hai kal beurau me kya hua...

Rahul : haan kal daal baati ke chakkar me tumne mujhe bataya bhi nahi...

Abhijeet smiled and told him the whole beurau conversation...

Rahul (in smile) : ye Salunkhe Sir bhi na...

Just then Daya came in hall...took newspaper and sat on dining table...

Daya : hi Rahul...Good morning...

Abhijeet and Rahul became so haapy...Abhijeet gave side hug to Rahul...

Abhi (happy but slow voice) : are yaar...lagta hai mera Daya theek ho gaya...

Rahul (in happiness) : haan yaar...

Daya : are...why u both r smiling...kya hua big brother...tum dono aise hasta kyu hai...

Both smile vanished...both went to dining table...and sat there...

Abhi : big brother ?

Daya : yesss...u r my big brother na...tum hamara bada bhai hai...bhul gaya kya...oh jejus...ye mera bhai bhi na...

Abhi (to himself) : jesus... (then looked at Rahul ...Rahul also looked at him and both said together) Christian...hmmm...

Daya : kya hmm...bhai baitha kyu hai...abb nashta karo na...

Abhi : haan... (then in question) bhai ?

Daya : haan bhai...are hum tumko bhai hi to bulata hai...tum hamara bada bhai hai na...

Abhi (in hesitation) : haan haan wo mai brother aur bhai me confuse ho gaya tha...

Daya : oh god...abb isme confuse hone vaala kaun saa baat hai...bhai ko english me brother hi to bolte hain...

Abhi (in fake smile) : right...right...

Daya : tum aise kyu behave kar raha hai...jaise tum humko jaanta nahi...jaise hum tumhaara bhai nahi koi stranger hai...

Abhijeet looked at Rahul for help...

Rahul (in fake smile) : nahi to...wo to bas iski tabiyat thodi kharaab hai isiliye...

Daya (in tension) : oh my god...what happen? Have u caught in fever brother ?

Abhi : are nahi nahi...I m fine...ye to bas aise hi...

Daya : oh...ok ok...mai to darr hi gaya tha...u know aaj kal kitne diseases faila hai...vaise tum dono khao na...nashta karo...

Abhijeet and Rahul nodded and started eating...

Daya : breakfast bahot achha hai...Goa me bhi hum aksar ye khata tha...

Abhi (to Rahul in low tone) : he is from Goa... (Rahul nodded)

Daya : vaise ek baat bolu bhai aaj hamaara kuchh special khane ka mann hai...

Abhijeet and Rahul started coughing while eating...Daya gave them water...

Daya : are..are ye kya...dono ko saath me khaana atak gaya...

Abhi (in fake smile) : nahi nahi...wo to bas aise hi...bolo aaj kya khana hai tumhe...?

Daya (in smile) : aaj humko na special chocolate cake khaana hai...tum banayega na brother...

Abhijeet shook his head in yes then no as he was confused...

Daya (in confusion) : kya...haan ke naa...banayega k nahi banayega...

Rahul hold Abhijeet's face and shook it in yes...

Rahul(in smile) : banayega...banayega...(Abhijeet looked at him in anger...he stopped)...

Daya : great...to bhai...tum to abhi cid beurau jaayega na...chalo hum bhi chalta hai aaj tumhaare saath...hum ready hokar aata hai abhi...ok...

Abhijeet nodded in forced smile...Daya went to get ready...Abhijeet looked at Rahul angrily who secretly tried to went from there...

Abhi : Rahul ke bachhe...ruk jaa...

And he ran behind him...tried to catch him...

Rahul : are Abhijeet suno to...wo tum confuse the to mene bol diya...sorry...dekho...

And they both sat on sofa and took a sigh...

Abhi : nahi...It's ok...but mujhe cake banana nahi aata...

Rahul : to kal mene jaise kiya tum bhi baahar se mangva lena na...

Abhi : hmmm...aisa hi kuchh karna padega...

Rahul : ok...chalo mai niklata hu hospital ke liye...der ho rahi hai...bye...shaam ko milte hain...

Abhi : hmmm...bye...

And Rahul went from there...Abhijeet also went in his room to get ready...

.

.

 _ **So...kaisa laga...?**_

 _ **Well mene socha tha 3 chapters me khatam kar dungi but shaayad 1-2 chapters jyaada ho...**_

 _ **And thank u guys again for ur reviews...aise hi review karte rehna...next update jaldi hi milega...**_

 _ **thank u...**_

 _ **Bye...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi frndssss...**_

 _ **How r u all...?**_

 _ **Khushi - thank u dear... and sorry actually mere dimaag se hi nikal gaya tha...ok I will write ur OS after this story...**_

 _ **Loveabhi - thanks dear...but I m not bhaiya...I m didi...I mean girl ;););)**_

 _ **Mistic morning - Thank u dear...abb kaisi hai aapki tabiyat...well I know Christian avtaar itna interesting nahi hai...but usme jyaada scope nahi hai...bcoz Christians English hi jyaada use karte hain so...but I hope aapko ye chapter pasand aayega...thank u...and take care...**_

 _ **masooma ansari, kirti, jazz, shalu, shruti, Bloom78, aakhya, Chhotugudda, Golden Sparrow, rukmani, D, Shasha, Push23, Bhumi98, priya, cracresta, DA95, P1, Nehal, Barbie girl Srija and all my deary GUESTS...A big big Thank u to all...**_

 _ **And any of my words hurt any one...so uske liye I m really sorry...**_

 _ **Now...here we go...**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter - 3**

.

After getting ready...Duo went to beurau...

 **In beurau :**

All were anxiously waiting for them to see their Daya sir's new avtaar...all were so much excited...

Freddy (in excitement) : dekhte hain...aaj kya hota hai...mujhse to intezaar hi nahi ho raha...

Vivek (in smile) : haan sir...sach me... mai bhi bahot excited hu...

Purvi (in happy tone) : aur sir mai bhi...

Acp sir came there...and saw them...

Acp sir : ye kya...tum log sab aise kyu khade ho...aaj beurau me koi kaam vaam nahi hai kya...

Freddy : are nahi sir...hum to abhijeet sir aur daya sir ka intejaar kar rahe hain...

Acp sir : kyo ?

Freddy : are sir...Daya sir ka naya roop dekhne ke liye...

Acp sir(in strict tone) : Freddy...kaam karo apna...wo log aa jaayenge...aur suno mai abhi kuchh kaam se baahar jaa raha hu...Abhijeet aaye to bata dena...

Freddy nodded...just then Duo entered in beurau...

Abhi : Good morning sir...

Daya : oh...good morning pops...

All became shocked...then tried to hide their smiles...

Acp sir (in shock) : pops?

Daya : oh...sorry I mean Dad...

Acp sir asked Abhijeet by eyes...

Abhi (in low tone) : christian

but almost all heard that...

Freddy(in happy tone) : wow...Christian...

Acp sir (in low tone to himself) : oh...matlab aaj Daya D'souza...

Abhijeet heard that and gave him unbelievable look like what...Acp sir sensed that and smiled fakely to him then ignored his look...

Acp sir (changed the topic ingoring his look) : achha...Daya tum aaj yehi beurau me hi rahoge ?

Daya : yes Dad...abb mai mumbai me aap logo ke alaawa kisi ko jaanta bhi nahi...goa me to mere bahot frndsss hain...

Freddy : goaaa...hmmm...

Daya : what happened Freddy ?

Freddy : kuchh nahi sir...aaiye na...

Acp sir : haan...Abhijeet...mai kuchh kaam se baahar jaa raha hu...koi kaam ho to phone kar lena...

Abhijeet nodded and Acp sir went from there...Daya was talking with Freddy...

Daya : pata hai freddy...aaj mera bhai mere liye chocolate cake banane vaala hai...cool na...

Freddy looked at Abhijeet...Abhijeet looked at him in disappointment...Freddy understood the matter...so said...

Freddy : are sir...Abhijeet sir ke haath ka cake to aap kabhi bhi kha sakte hain...aaj meri wife ke haath ka cake khakar dekhiye...wo bahot achha banati hai...cake...

Daya (in smile) : really...thik hai to...but unhe bekaar me itni takleef dene ki...

Freddy (interrupted) : are sir isme takleef ki kya baat hai...mai use keh deta hu abhi wo banakar rakhegi...mai shaam ko le aaunga...

Daya nodded...freddy called her wife...Abhijeet thanked him by eyes...whole working day passed like this...At evening Freddy brought cake from his house...

Abhi : are Freddy...itni takleef kyu ki...hum le aate na...aur tum bhi chal rahe ho na hamare saath ghar ye cake khane...

Freddy : are nahi sir...actually mujhe aur meri wife ko aaj baahar jaana hai dinner par ek friend ke ghar...to aap log enjoy kijiye...

Abhi : thank u freddy...

Freddy : please sir...thank u mat kahiye...

Abhijeet nodded in smile...and after sometimes Duo went from beurau for home...On the way Daya saw a Church...

Daya : ek min bhai...ruko...

Abhijeet stopped the car...

Abhi : kya hua Daya...?

Daya : wo dekho Church...chalo na ander chalte hain...

Abhijeet nodded and they went in Church...both prayed to God...and light a candle...there was silence...Both heart felt different kinda sooth...while coming out from Church...Daya asked...

Daya : Bhai...tumne kya maanga God se ?

Abhi : kyu batau...?vaise bhi wish bata do to wo accept nahi hoti...

Daya : ohh common bhai...aisa kuchh nahi hota...mujhe to bata hi sakte ho...Afterall I m your younger brother...

Abhi : hmmm...wo to hai... (in smile) mene maanga...ki God ji...mere iss chhote se...mote se (Daya made a face) aur buddhu se bhai ko hamesha khush rakhna...aur use wo sab kuchh dena jo wo chahta hai... (Daya smiled sweetly) aur haan uska vajan bhi thoda kam kar dena...

Daya (like a kid) : kya bhai...mai itna fat bhi nahi hai...aur budhhu bhi nahi hai...

Abhi (in smile) : sacchiii...

Daya : hmmm...

Abhi : aur tumne kya maanga?

Daya : Are bhai...God ne humko tumhaare jaisa itna sweet brother diya hai aur humko kya chahie... (Abhijeet smiled) vaise brother ek baat humko nahi samajh aati..

Abhi : kya?

Daya : yehi ke hamare father ne I mean dad ne hamara naam hindu jaisa kyu rakha...hum to Christian hain na...

Abhi (try to change the topic) : haan...haan wo...wo to dad hi bata sakte hain na...hum unse baad me puchh lenge...chalo abhi ghar chalte hain...Rahul bhi aaj hamare saath hi rukega...aur cake bhi to khana hai na...

Daya nodded in smile...and they went to home...After sometimes Rahul also came there...

Rahul : are yaar...le aaye cake ya khud banaya?

Abhi : mujhe kaha aata hai yaar cake banane...wo to freddy ne bacha liya...bhabhi ji ne banaya hai ye cake...

Rahul : oh...achha...good good...

Abhi : tum saaman le aaye na apna...?

Rahul : hmmm...

Abhi : good...jaao fresh ho jaao...fir dinner kar lein...

Rahul nodded and went for freshenup...after that trio took their dinner and cake also...

Daya : delicious...seriously bhai...freddy ki wife ne bahot achha cake banaya hai...maja aa gaya...

Rahul and Abhijeet smiled...

Daya : achha bhai...itna sweet sweet cake khane ke baad to mujhe abb nind aa rahi hai...dad to late aayenge na...I m going to sleep...bye...good night...

Abhi & Rahul (together) : Good night...

Daya went in his room and slept...While Abhijeet and Rahul cleaned the kitchen and other work with chatting about what happend whole day...After sometimes they also went in Daya's room...Abhijeet looked at Daya in sweet smile...

Rahul : kya hua Abhijeet ?

Abhi : kuchh nahi...bas soch raha tha... hypnotism ne to sirf iske dimaag ko vash me kiya hai...Dil to abhi bhi wohi hai... mere Daya ka (Rahul smiled) sote hue kitna cute lagta hai...hai na...

Rahul : hmmm...aur jab uthta hai tab tufaan macha deta hai...(Abhijeet smiled)

Abhi : chalo...abb hum bhi so jaaye...kal dekhte hain...kaun sa naya avtaar hota hai...

Rahul nodded in smile and both went to sleep...

 **Day - 3 :**

 **At morning (In Duo Home) :**

Again the morning bell rang and Daya wake up in new avtaar in new morning...

Here in hall Abhijeet and Rahul waiting for Daya...

Abhi : pata nahi yaar...aaj kya dhamaaka hoga...

Rahul : hmmm...

Abhi : chalo tum dining table par baitho...wo aata hi hoga...They sat on dining table...Daya came out of his room...

Daya (in smile) : Good morning Bhaijaan...are Rahul bhaijaan...aap kab aaye...As-salaam ualaikum...

Abhijeet and Rahul looked at each other in shock...then at Daya...

Daya : kya hua Bhaijaan...aap dono aise kyu dekh rahe hain...mene kuchh galat kaha kya...?

Abhi (coming out from shock) : nahi...nahi...bilkul nahi...wo wo...haan tumne itni der laga di taiyaar hone me aaj...

Daya : are bhaijaan wo subah ki namaaj ada kar raha tha na...

Abhi (to Rahul in shock but in slow voice) : aisa kaise ho sakta hai...Daya ko namaaj padhne kaha aati hai...

Rahul (in slow voice) : vaise to marwaadi bhi kaha aati thi...par boli na...aur abhi to thodi thodi urdu bhi bol raha hai...hypnotism ka asar hai...

Daya : kya hua...aap dono itna dheere dheere kya baat kar rahe hain...

Abhi (change the topic) : nahi...kuchh nahi...wo mai keh raha tha ki nashta kar lein...

Daya (almost in shout) : nashtaaa? Kaisi baatein kar rahe hain bhaijaan aap...?

Abhijeet jerked and Rahul who just took the bread in his hand...immediately put back in the plate...

Abhi (in fear) : kya hua Daya?

Daya : are bhaijaan...hamaara roja hai na...bhul gaye aap...?

Abhi (in shock) : roja ? (After a pause) are haan...hamaara to roja hai...mai to Rahul ko keh raha tha...ki Rahul tu nashta kar le... (Rahul smiled fakely)...

Daya : ohh...achha achha...mai to darr hi gaya tha...kahin aapne kuchh kha pi to nahi liya...

Abhi (in fake smile) : nahi nahi...bilkul nahi...

Daya : Rahul bhaijaan...aap nashta kar lijiye...

Rahul : nahi...wo abhi actually mujhe late ho raha hai...hospital jakar kar lunga nashta...don't worry...

Abhi : kha le na Rahul...

Rahul : nahi yaar...tum logo ke bina mazaa nahi aayega...

Daya : achha bhaijaan...aap beurau jaa rahe hain na...to mai kya karu...

Abhi : tum bhi mere saath chalo aaj...

Daya (in happy tone) : haan ye thik hai...Abbujaan bhi subah subah jaldi chale gaye...unse mila bhi nahi...chalo mai bhi chalta hu...abhi aata hu taiyaar hokar...

Abhijeet nodded...Daya went to get ready...

Rahul : kya hua Abhijeet ?

Abhi : yaar...isne keh to diya ki roja hai...par mera ye motu kuchh khaye piye bina dinbhar rahega kaise...

Rahul (in smile) : are Abhijeet...reh lega...vaise bhi aaj kal ye jo kar raha hai wo sab unbelievable hi hain...aur upar se achha hai...aaj tum koi nayi item banane se bach gaye...

Abhijeet smiled...

Rahul : chalo...mai niklata hu...shaam ko milte hain...bye...

Abhi : bye...

Rahul went from there...after getting ready...Duo went to beurau...

 **In Beurau** :

Duo entered in beurau...

Freddy (in happy tone) : Good morning sir...

Abhi : kya hua Freddy...bade khush lag rahe ho...

Freddy : nahi sir...aisi koi baat nahi hai... (to Daya) good morning sir...

Daya (in smile) : Good morning freddy bhaijaan...

Freddy : bhaijaan...ok...ok...

Abhi (in tease) : pata chal gaya...to abb aap apna kaam kijiye...

Freddy (made a face) : jee sir...

Daya : Abbujaan kaha hain ? Dikh nahi rahe...

Abhi : wo vaha cabin me hain...chalo...(just then his phone rang) tum chalo...mai aata hu...

Daya nodded...and went in cabin...Acp sir stood there put his hand on chair and his back was towards Daya's side...

Daya (from behind in cute tone) : Abbujaan...

Acp sir (in jerk to himself) : are baap re...Abbujaan...matlab aaj Daya khan...he bhagwaan...

Daya (again in cute tone) : Abbujaan...

Acp sir turned to him and gave him a fake smile...

Acp sir : aa gaye Daya...

Daya : haan Abbujaan...par ye kya...aap subah subah jaldi kyu nikal gaye...

Acp sir : haan wo...wo darasal kuchh jaruri kaam tha na to...

Daya : kitna kaam karte hain aap...

Acp sir smiled and going to drink water which was placed on table...

Daya (almost in shout) : are Abbujaan...ye kya kar rahein hain aap...?

Acp sir jerked badly and put the glass on table...

Acp sir (in cracked tone) : kya...kya hua Daya ?

Daya : Abbujaan...aap bhul gaye kya...aaj roja hai...aur aap paani peene jaa rahe the...

Just then Abhijeet came there...

Acp sir (in utter shock) : roja? (Abhijeet nodded him by eyes) oh haan haan roja...roja...mujhe yaad tha...wo to kaam ki tension me...achha hua Daya...tumne bacha liya...thank u...

Daya : are usme thank u kya Abbujaan...jyaada tension mat liya kijiye...kaam hi to hai...ho jaaega...achha mai baaki sabse milkar aata hu...

Acp sir and Abhijeet nodded in smile...Daya went from there...Acp sir took a sigh of relief...

Acp sir : mai to darr hi gaya tha...kya ho gaya isse...

Abhi (in smile) : are sir...mene bhi subah se kuchh khaaya piya nahi...sorry sir wo...

Acp sir : are Abhijeet...usme sorry kyu bol rahe ho...ye to achhi baat hai na ki Daya ke bahaane hame bhi ye sab karne ka mauka mil raha hai...sach kahu to mai roja rakh leta...par mene subah breakfast kar liya hai...

Abhi (in smile) : par mene to nahi kiya...to mai to aaj roja rakhunga...

Acp sir : good...ek kaam karna...aaj shaam ko tum dono jaldi ghar chale jaana...

Abhi : lekin sir...

Acp sir : Abhijeettt...mene kaha na...

Abhi (in smile) : theek hai sir...

Acp sir nodded...the whole day passed...At evening Duo went to their home...Abhijeet sat on sofa...Rahul also came after sometimes...

Abhi : are Rahul...aaj itni jaldi aa gaya?

Daya : mene hi inhe bulaaya bhaijaan...phone karke...ye free the to aa gaye...

Abhi : lekin kyu?

Daya (in smile) : aapki madad karne ke liye...

Abhi (in confusion) : madad ? Kaisi madad?

Daya : Iftaari ki taiyaari karne me...

Abhijeet and Rahul alert themselves as they knew something big is coming...

Abhi : Iftaari ?

Daya : haan bhaijaan...shaam ko roja kholne ke liye aap mithaiyaan aur pakvaan banayenge na...usi me madad ke liye...

Abhijeet and Rahul stood up in shock...and said almost in shout...

Abhi & Rahul (together in shock) : kya?

Daya (stood up) : are aap log khade kyo ho gaye?

Abhi : ek min...usme kya kya banana hoga...?

Daya : are bhaijaan jyaada kuchh nahi..bas samose, pakode , meethe me savaiya, sheer khurma, jalebiyaan aur sharbat...

Abhi (in shock) : bas itna hi?

Daya : haan...aaj ke liye to itna kaafi hai...aap logo ko kuchh aur khane ka man ho to wo bhi bana lijiyega...(Abhijeet and Rahul became dumbstuck)...bhaijaan...mai aapki madad karta...par mujhe to rasoi ka kaam samajh me hi nahi aata...maaf kijiyega...achha mai thoda araam karne jaa raha hu...aap log bhi thoda aaram kar lijiye...fir kijiyega kaam...shaam ko namaaz ke waqt milte hain...Allah haafiz...

And he went in his room...Abhijeet and Rahul stood spellbound only looking at Daya...then looked at each other...and sat on sofa with a big sigh...

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **So frndsss...**_

 _ **Ab jaldi jaldi review kar do...to kal next chapter...**_

 _ **And I m really sorry if I hurt any of my readers...**_

 _ **Thank u...**_

 _ **Bye...tc..**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello frndsss...**_

 _ **Firstly to all my readers and reviewers...specially my muslim frndsss...last chapter me agar mene likhne me koi galti ki ho to uske liye I apologize..bcoz of I am a hindu girl...mujhe islaam and urdu ke baare me jyaada pata nahi hai...isiliye if I hurt anyone so I m sorry for that...and iss chapter me bhi agar koi galati ho to mujhe correct karna...Thank uuu...**_

 _ **Bloom78 : ha ha ha...dear meri urdu bilkul weak nahi hai...kyunki mujhe urdu aati hi nahi hai...;););) thank u so much for ur review...**_

 _ **mistic morning : are dear aap dry fruits bhi maan lo...vaise bhi hame kaha khane ko mil raha hai;););) vaise food to meri bhi weakness hai...Thank u so much dear...**_

 _ **Guest : thank u dear...aapko meri urdu achhi lagi...:):):)**_

 _ **Guest : Thank u dear for correcting me...and sorry if I hurt u...**_

 _ **GD : thank u so much Dada...and u know what if u really think ki meri urdu achhi hai...so that is compliment for me...bcoz mujhe urdu aati hi nahi;););) bas tv vagere me dekhkar kuchh words aa gaye hain...thank u so much for ur lovely review...**_

 _ **Shalu, Loveabhi, Rukmani, Kirti, Artanish, Aakhya, Khushi, Cracresta, Shruti, Priya, Chhotugudda, Golden sparrow, DA95, SASHA, D, Naina, Push23, DSP and all my deary GUESTS...A Big Thank u to all...**_

 _ **And again if my any word hurt anyone...so I apologize...**_

 _ **Now enjoy the next chapter...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter - 4**

 **.**

 **At Duo home :**

Abhijeet and Rahul were in kitchen...preparing iftaari...

Rahul : are yaar...ye jalebiyaan aur sheer khurma mangvaaya vaise hi baaki ki cheez bhi mangva lete baahar se...

Abhi : nahi yaar...mere Daya ka mann hai ki mai banau ye sab...aur fir jo cheezein mujhe banane nahi aati wohi mene baahar se mangvaai hai...par jo mujhe banane aata hai wo to mai bana hi sakta hu na mere bhai ke liye...

Rahul (in smile) : unhu...bhaijaan ke liye...

Abhi (in smile) : bilkul...akhir mera bhai hi to meri jaan hai...

Rahul smiled...

Rahul : par man na padega tumhe Abhijeet...jaruri nahi tha...fir bhi tumne subah se kuchh na khaya na piya...

Abhi (in smile) : haan...kyunki Daya ko lagta hai ki mene roja rakha hai...aur mai usse koi jhooth nahi bolna chahta...aur vaise bhi agar wohi kuchh khaayega piyega nahi to mere gale se nivaala kaise utrega... (Rahul smiled) par sach kahu Rahul mera khud ka mann hua aaj roja rakhne ka...Salunkhe sir aur Acp sir sach hi kehte hain...Daya ke bahaane hame ye jo sab karne ka...ye alag jindagi jeene ka mauka mil raha hai na...ye sachmuch bahot achha hai... (Rahul nodded in smile)...tumhe pata hai...Acp sir bhi roja rakh lete...par unhone breakfast kar liya tha...(he smiled) kal bhi church jaakar aur aaj roja rakhke dil ko jaise ek ajeeb saa sukoon mil raha hai...hum bhagwaan kahein ya allah ya phir jejus...sab ek hi to hain...par unki ibaadat se dil ko sach me badi shanti milti hai...

Rahul (in smile) : ye baat to hai...

Abhi (in naughty tone) : vaise ye sab khana sirf unhi ke liye hai jinhone aaj roja rakha hai...

Rahul (in dreamy tone) : hmmm... (then realised what Abhijeet said so looked at him in jerk and said) Abhijeetttt...this is not fair...

Abhi (in smile) : achha...achha abb ro mat tere liye bhi hai ye...

Rahul (in tease): meherbaani aapki...(Abhijeet smiled) vaise yaar mujhe to tumhaare iss mote par Daya aa rahi thi ki kuchh khaaye piye bina kaise rahega...par usne to saara daav hi ulta kar diya...abb koi hame dekhega na to use hum par Daya aayegi... (Abhijeet smiled) chalo hamara kaam to lagbhag finish ho gaya hai...abb tumhaara bhai kisi bhi waqt aayega tumhe namaaz ke liye bulaane...

Abhi : oh no...mai to bhul hi gaya...

Rahul : kya ?

Abhi : mai namaaj kaise padh sakta hu...mujhe kaha aati hai Namaaz padhne...

Rahul : to acting kar lena khali...

Abhi : nahi Rahul...aisa karna galat hoga...mene dil se roja rakha hai...abb aisi jhoothi acting karke wo sab jhoothla nahi sakta...

Rahul : hmmm...to kya karein...?

Abhi : kya karu ?

Rahul : ek kaam karo...tum kuchh der ke liye baahar chale jaao...mai tumhe call karunga to aana...mai sambhaal lunga...

Abhi : pakka...?

Rahul : Haan...pakka...abb jaao...

Abhi : ok...thank u...

And Abhijeet went out from there...after some minutes Daya came in hall...

Daya : are Rahul bhaijaan...bhaijaan kaha hain? Namaaz ka waqt ho gaya hai...aur Abbujaan bhi nahi aaye abhi tak...

Rahul : haan...wo kya hai na Daya...Acp sir to kisi kaam me busy hain...aur Abhijeet ko unke ek dost ne request ki ki wo aaj unke saath roja kholein...to wo wahi gaye hain...par unhone kaha hai ki...Daya ko kehna ki wo namaaz padh le...fir hum saath me iftaari karenge...ye dekho tumhaare bhaijaan ne tumhaare liye kitni taiyaariyan ki hain...

Daya smiled to see that...and nodded...and went to read Namaaz...afterthat Rahul called Abhijeet and Abhijeet came back to home...Daya saw him...

Daya : are aa gaye bhaijaan apne dost ke ghar se...

Abhi looked at Rahul who nodded him by eyes...

Abhi : haan...haan...chalo hum iftaari karein...

Daya nodded and all took all the food items...after finishing it...

Daya : are wah bhaijaan...bahot achha tha sab...shukriya...

Abhi : usme shukriya kaisa...mai tera bada bhai hu...tere liye itna bhi nahi kar sakta ?

Daya (hold his ears) : sorry bhaijaan...u know what u r world's best brother...

Abhijeet smiled sweetly...

Abhi : abb jaa...jaakar kamre me aaram kar...

Daya nodded and went in his room...after finishing the kitchen work...Abhijeet and Rahul went in Daya's room...but he was still awake...

Abhi : are Daya...abhi tak soya nahi...nind nahi aa rahi kya...

Daya : nahi bas sone hi jaa raha tha...par bhaijaan...Abbujaan nahi aaye abhi tak...

Abhi : Abbujaan apne kisi dost ke ghar matlab aapke chachajaan ke vaha gaye hain...lautne me der hogi...isiliye aap abb ao jaiye meri jaan...

Daya and Rahul smiled...

Daya (sweetly) : bhaijaan...mai aaj aapki god me so jau...

Abhijeet felt so much sooth to heard that...he felt that he got back his Daya...

Abhi (in smile) : haan haan...kyu nahi...

Abhijeet sat on bed...Daya put his head in his lap...Abhijeet carresed his hairs...

Rahul : tum ise sula do...mai baahar hall me hu...

Abhijeet nodded...after sometimes Daya slept...Abhijeet confirmed his sleep...then carefully put his head on pillow and covered him with blanket...switched off the lights...and came out from the room...He saw Rahul sat on sofa...he went to him and sat beside him...

Rahul : so gaya ?

Abhi : hmmm... (after a pause) 3 din beet gaye Rahul...

Rahul : hmmm...abb 2 din aur...vaise ek baat to hai Abhijeet...ye tumhaara bhai inn 5 dino me aur kuchh kare na kare par hame duniya bhar ki item test karva dega... (they laughed)

Abhi (in laugh) : aur shaayad banana bhi sikha dega...

Rahul : kisi bhi roop me bhukhhad ka bhukhhad hi rahega tumhaara bhai...

Abhi (in fake anger) : oye...bhukhhad nahi bolna mere bhai ko...bas thoda sa khane ka shaukin hai...

Rahul (in tease) : thoda sa...?

Abhi : matlab thoda jyada...

Rahul : bahot jyada...

They laughed on this...

Rahul : vaise aaj nahi puchha usne tumse ki bhaijaan hamara naam aisa hinduo vaala kyu hai...

Abhi (in smile) : puchha tha...par mera jawaab vahi tha...

Rahul & Abhi together : Abbujaan jaane...

They laughed on this...Just then Abhijeet's phone rang...he picked up the call...

Abhi : hello...

Acp sir (in concern) : kaise ho Abhijeet ? Kuchh khaaya tum logo ne ?

Abhi (in smile) : are sir...kuchh nahi...bahot kuchh khaaya...

Acp sir : matlab?

Abhijeet told the whole story of iftaari to Acp sir...Acp sir burst out in laughter...

Abhi : kya sir...yaha hamari watt lag gai...aur aapko hasi aa rahi hai...

Acp sir (tried to control on his laughter) : sorry Abhijeet...watt to lagi...par itni saari item khaane ko bhi to mili na...

Abhi : hmmm...

Acp sir : achha chalo...mai abb phone rakhta hu...bye...gn...

Abhi : gn sir...

And he cut the call...then Rahul and Abhijeet went to sleep after bidding gn to each other...

 **Day - 4**

 **At morning (In Duo's home)** :

Again the routine repeated...and the bell from the device rang...And Daya wake up and after getting ready came into hall and saw Abhijeet and Rahul sat on dining table and reading newspaper...they were busy in reading newspaper so didn't know that Daya already came there...

Daya (in fresh tone) : Good morning praji (big brother)...Good morning Rahul praji...ki haal chaal hai...?sab changa na...

Rahul and Abhijeet put the newspaper on table in shock...

Abhi (in shock) : taiyaar ho gaye tum?

Daya : oh haan praji...assi to always ready hi rehte hai...par ye aap logo ki shakal pe 12 kyu baje hain?

Abhijeet and Rahul looked at each other...then changed the topic...

Abhi : are nahi...kuchh bhi to nahi...baitho nashta kar lo...

Daya nodded in smile and sat on chair...

Rahul (in low tone to Abhijeet) : dekh lena...aaj ye tumse pura dhaaba banvaega...

Abhijeet looked at him and said in tease...

Abhi (in tease) : tumse nahi humse...

Rahul made a face...Abhijeet gave him a teasing smile...

Daya : are praji...ye kya...bread butter...ye bhi koi nashta hua ek bhale change insaan ke liye...nashta to hum punjaab me karte hain...oye hoye makke di roti te sarso da saag aur ek vadda glass bharke lassi...aahaha...anand aa jaata hai...

Abhi : nashte me bhi makke ka saag aur sarso ki roti...

Daya and Rahul looked at him in shock...he realised so correct himself...

Abhi : umm...mera matlab hai sarso ka saag aur makke ki roti...

Daya (in smile) : o haan praji...shudhh ghee me bani hui...meri sehat ka raaz...

Abhi (smiled fakely) : hmmm...ab abhi to nahi hai...shaam ko dekhte hain...abhi ye kha lo...

Daya : o koi baat nahi ji...ye kha lenge...tusi fikar na karo...

Abhijeet smiled and they finished their breakfast...

Abhi : chalo Daya...

Daya : o kithe praji ? (Where)

Abhi : beurau...aur kaha...yaha ghar me akele rahoge kya?

Daya : o na ji na...akele kyu rahunga...par tvode naal (tumhaare saath) beurau aakar bhi ki karunga...aap to vaha kaam shaam karoge...te me hath bandhkar betha rahunga...nahi praji mujhe majaa nahi aayega...

Abhi : hmmm...to kya karein... (after a second) ek kaam karo tum aaj Rahul ke saath hospital kyu nahi chale jaate...

Rahul who was drinking water started coughing...Abhijeet pat his back...

Daya : o ki hua Rahul praji ?

Rahul : haan...nahi kuchh nahi...par Daya waha bhi kya karega ?

Daya : ye gal (baat) bhi sahi hai...

Abhi : are Daya...mai to pure din busy rahunga...par jab iske patients nahi honge tab ye free hoga...to iske saath gappe maarna baith ke...aur tumhe pata hai iski hospital ki canteen me bahot achha nashta milta hai... (Rahul looked at him in fake anger...Abhijeet hide his smile)

Daya (in happy tone) : sachi...are wah Rahul praji...abb to mai tvode naal hi chalunga...chalo...

Rahul nodded in fake smile...

Abhi (in smile) : bye Rahul...best of luck...

Rahul (in tease) : bye...

Abhijeet smiled...They went to hospital...Abhijeet also went to beurau...

 **In beurau :**

Abhijeet reached at beurau...Freddy and Vivek saw him then saw behind to the entrance...

Abhi : kya...vaha kya dekh rahe ho?

Freddy : umm...oh sorry...good morning sir...

Vivek : good morning sir...

Abhi : good morning...

Freddy : sir...aaj aap akele...?

Abhi : hmmm...Daya Rahul ke saath gaya hai...

Freddy : kya...lekin kyu sir...hame milna tha na unse...

Abhi : haan to shaam ko mil lena...abhi kaam pe dhyaan do...Acp sir kaha hain ?

Freddy : wo abhi tak aaye nahi... (in excitement) vaise sir Daya sir kya bane hain aaj?

Just then Acp sir entered in beurau...

Acp sir : are Abhijeet...aa gaye? Daya nahi aaya aaj...?

Abhi : nahi sir...aaj uska man nahi tha...vaise bhi ye 5 din to uske liye chhutti jaise hi hain...wo Rahul ke saath gaya hai... (Acp sir nodded)...aaj mera sher punjaab ka sher bana hua hai...

Freddy (in happy) : are wah...punjaab da puttar...

All smiled and get back to work...

 **In Rahul's Hospital :**

Daya and Rahul was in Rahul's cabin...

Daya : o Rahul pra (brother)...tvoda hospital to bada changa (very nice) hai ji...

Rahul (in smiled) : thank u...aao...baitho...

Rahul checked his patients...and in free time Daya entertained him with his sweet punjaabi...and pat on his shoulder everytime...after sometimes a punjaabi patient came in his cabin...Daya became happy to see a punjaabi man...

Daya : o praaji...ki hua aapko...?

Punjaabi man : o kuchh nahi ji...bas kamar vich thoda dard hai...

Rahul checked him...and gave him medicines...but Daya started chatting with him...

Daya (in smile) : o praji...dhyaan rakha karo apna...hum punjaabiyon ke sharir me dard achha nahi lagta...

Punjaabi man (in happy tone) : oh to aap bhi punjaabi ho...

Daya : ji bilkul...Tusi kaha se ho...?

P man : o ji punjaab se...aur kaha se...

Daya : lo ji kar lo baat...wo to menu bhi pata hai...punjaabi hain to punjaab se hi honge na... (he laughed...Rahul silently heard their conversation and enjoyed) mere kehne ka matbal hai keda pind (which city)?

P man : o ji jalandhar...

Daya (happily) : o ji ki gal kar rahe ho...assi bhi jalandhar se hi hai...o ahu ahu ahu...o ahu ahu ahu (and both punjaabis started doing balle balle...Rahul saw them like that and pat on his head)

Daya : aur tvoda naam ki hai?

P man : o ji sukhvindar...aur aapka?

Daya : Daya?

Sukhvindar : Daya?

Daya : haan ji...chhodo naam ko...naam me ki rakha hai...

Sukhvindar : o ji aap kabhi hamare dhaabe pe kyu nahi aate...hamaari makke di roti te sarso da saag vadda hi famous hai...

Daya (happily) : o ki gal kar rahe ho paaji...makke ki roti te sarso da saag...oye mera aaj subah se hi bada mann tha ji khane ka...kyu Rahul pra... (Rahul nodded in smile) o paaji...hum aaj hi aayenge aapke dhaabe vich...aap address dedo bas...kyu Rahul pra chaloge na... (again pat on his shoulder...)

Rahul nodded and that punjaabi man gave him address...and they again busy in chatting...Just then Rahul's phone rang...he went to other side and picked up the call...

Rahul : haan Abhijeet bolo...

Abhi : are yaar kya kar raha hai mera sher?

Rahul : maje...aur kya karega...

Abhi (in smile) : kya hua bhai?

Rahul : subah se maar maar ke mera kandha suja diya hai...(Abhijeet smiled) taakat to bande me hai hi par aaj to josh bhi punjaabiyon vaala aa gaya hai...aur upar se mera ek punjaabi patient aaya hai...usse to aise baat kar raha hai...jaise kitni puraani yaari dosti ho...can u believe wo dono abhi yaha bhaangra kar rahe the..

Abhijeet laughed on this...

Rahul : Abhijeet...tumhe hasi aa rahi hai...achha chhodo...ye bataao phone kaise kiya...

Abhi (in smile) : apne bhai ko miss kar raha tha...to socha tumse uska haal chaal le lu... (after a pause) aur tumhaara bhi...

Rahul (in tease) : meherbaani aapki...itna hi miss kar rahe ho to mere saath kyu bheja?

Abhi : are yaar...usika mann nahi tha beurau aane ka...to mai kya karta...

Rahul : hmm...thik hai thik hai...achha suno tumhaare laadle ne aaj shaam ko ye jo mere patient hain unka dhaaba hain...vaha jaane ka plan banaya hai...

Abhi : ok...to tum mujhe address send kar do...shaam ko wahi milte hain...

Rahul : ok...bye...

Abhi : bye...

And he cut the call...Freddy came to him...

Freddy : sir...aap kahin jaa rahe hain shaam ko...par aapne to kaha tha na humko ki shaam ko Daya sir se mil lena...

Abhi : are haan baba...hum log dhaabe par jaa rahe hain khaana khane...Daya ka mann hai to...tum log ek kaam karo...tum aur Vivek bhi chalna mere saath...vahi Daya se bhi mil lena...okk...

Freddy (happily) : okkk sir...

Here Rahul told Daya that Abhijeet came to dhaaba at evening directly...Daya nodded then both took their lunch in hospital canteen...whole day passed...At evening...after free from work all reached at dhaaba as per their programme...

Daya (to Abhijeet in happy tone) : o praji...aap aa gaye...aur ye kya...Freddy pra te vivek pra bhi saath me...waah ji waah...majaa aa gaya ji...par praji papaji (Acp sir) nahi aaye..?

Abhi : ummm...wo kisi kaam se sheher se baahar gaye hain...kal lautenge...

Daya : ohh...achha...achha...

Freddy and vivek smiled and enjoyed Daya's punjaabi...that punjaabi man Sukhvindar came to them...

Sukhvindar : o ji aap log aa gaye...welcome ji welcome... aao ji baitho...Sukhvindar ke dhaabe vich aapka swaagat hai...

All nodded in smile and sat on chairs...waiter took the order and served all the food items...

Daya : waah ji waah...man na padega sardaar ji...aapki ye makke ki roti te sarso da saag...kamaal hai ji...

Sukhvindar (in smile) : shukriya ji shukriya...

Daya : o ji aap inse milo...ye mere vadde pra hain...Abhijeet prajee...

Abhi (in smile) : namaste...

Sukhvindar(in smile) : namaste ji namaste...o ji...aap logo ko dekhkar lagta nahi ki aap log punjaabi ho...

Daya : haan wo hamne pagdi nahi baandhi na...hamare pyo bhi pagadi nahi baandhte...

Freddy (in confusion) : pyo?

Daya : haan ji...pyo matlab hamare father...o papaji...

Freddy : oh...acp sir...

Daya : haan ji...wahi aapke Acp sir...par wo baandhege bhi kaise...unke sar vich baal bhi nahi hain na...

All tried hard to supress their laughter while Abhijeet started coughing during eating...

Daya : o praji kya hua? Lo paani pee lo...

Rahul (in low tone) : are Abhijeet...has lo...yaha Acp sir nahi hain... (Abhijeet glared at him)...

Daya : vaise praji...hum roj roj to iss dhaabe pe nahi aa sakte na...to aap ek kaam karo ya to khud ye sab banana seekh jaao...nahi to mere liye ek pyaari si bhabhi laa do...jo mujhe roj ye sab bana banakar khilaaya kare...

All hide their smiles...

Abhi : Dayaaa...chupchap khaana khatam karo... (to all) aur tum logo ko kya hasi aa rahi hai...chup chap khana khao...

All nodded in smile and finished their food...

Sukhvinder : o ji...ye lijiye...ek ek glass lassi...

Rahul (in shock) : itna bada glass...!

Daya : o ji kaha bada hai...ye dekho...

Daya took the glass and drank lassi in one go...All just stared at him in shock with open mouth...

Daya : o ji aap log bhi to piyo...

All shut their mouth and nodded and finished their lassi but in few minutes...Abhijeet paid the bill...then all went to their homes...

 **In Duo home :**

Trio reached at home...

Daya : maja aa gaya aaj to khane ka...abb nind aa rahi hai...mai sone jaa raha hu praji...good night...

Abhi & Rahul : Good night...

Daya went in his room and slept...Abhijeet and Rahul sat on sofa...

Rahul : ye ladka pure mahine ka budget 5 din me hi khatam karva dega...

Abhi (in smile) : sahi baat hai...par uske chere par jo smile aati hai na...uske aage ye budget vuget kuchh nahi hai...

Rahul (in smile) : ye baat to hai...chalo abb kal akhiri din...dekhte hain...kal kaun si nayi itemo ki farmaish hoti hai...

Abhi (in smile) : sahi baat hai...chalo...mai bhi sone jaa raha hu...gn...

Rahul : gn

And they went to sleep...Next morning coming in its way...

 **Day - 5**

 **At morning (In Duo's home) :**

The morning bell rang as usual...Daya wake up...

 **In hall :**

Abhijeet and Rahul sat on dining table...

Rahul : Daya uth gaya ?

Abhi : hmmm...mai room me gaya tab nahane gaya tha...aata hi hoga...

Rahul : hmmm...so be ready for the new shock...

Abhi (in smile) : sahi kaha tumne...hame pata hai ki aisa hone vaala hai par fir bhi hum roj shock ho jaate hain...

Rahul (in smile) : hmmm

Daya came out from his room...

Daya : Good morning Mota Bhai (big brother)...are Rahul bhai tme pan (u too)...kem chho? (How r u?)...maja ma ne...

Rahul & Abhijeet together in shock : Gujarati !

.

.

 _ **So guys...kaisa tha chapter...?**_

 _ **So next one will be the last one...and I will update it tomorrow...but remember my deal...fatafat reviews kar do...**_

 _ **So be ready for some masti,dhamaal and surprises...**_

 _ **Till then tc...tata...**_

 _ **Thank u...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi Frndssss...**_

 _ **Khushi : yesss dear mujhe yaad hai aapka OS likhna hai...thank u so much for double review ;););)**_

 _ **Shruti : don't worry dear...mene translation likha hai...aapko problem nahi aayegi padhne me...thank uuu...**_

 _ **DA95 : hi dear...belated happy birthday...so u r gujarati...well I m not gujarati...but live in gujarat...so know gujarati very well...thank u so much...**_

 _ **Bhumi98 : hi dear...thank u for asking me for help...well I m not gujarati...but live in gujarat...so know gujarati very well...thank u so much dear...**_

 _ **Nehal : take care dear...and thank u...**_

 _ **GD : Yesss dada...As I mentioned in First chapter...Sneha ne Daya ko iss tarah se hypnotise kiya tha ki wo khud ko cid officer nahi samjhenge...aur unhe lagega ki wo naye naye iss city me aaye hain...par wo sabko pehchange...sirf Abhijeet sir ko apna bhai aur Acp sir ko apna pita samjhenge aur baaki sabko apna dost...par profession to unka wohi rahega...sirf khud ko wo cid officer nahi samjhenge...I think abb aapki query thodi solve hui hogi...thank uuu so much...**_

 _ **Chhotugudda, artanish, shalu, kirti, gorgeous purvi, mistic morning, Naina Malik, P1, priya, rukmani, Bloom78, LoveAbhi, D, SASHA, Hamdard duo, aakhya and all my deary GUESTS...Thank u so very much for ur precious reviews...**_

 _ **If Any of words hurt anyone...so I apologize...**_

 _ **So ready for some dhamaal and surprises...**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

.

.

 **.**

 **Chapter - 5**

.

Both together in shock : Gujarati !

Daya : su thyu mota bhai ? (What happen brother?)

Rahul (in low tone to Abhijeet) : tumko mota bol raha hai...

Abhi (in irritating look) : Gujarati me mota bhai matlab bade bhai ko kehte hain idiot...

Rahul (in tease) : oh...tumhe badi aati hai gujarati...wah bhai wah...

Abhi : stop it Rahul...

Daya (in gujarati tone) : ye aap log kya kabse khusar fusar kar rahe ho...mujhe bhi to kuchh batao...nahi nahi...pehle to mujhe chai do...chai ke bina to meri subah hi nahi hoti...aur nashte me kya hai mota bhai...

Abhi (in fake smile) : ye sandwich hai...bread butter hai...

Daya : are mota bhai...ye angreji nashta bhi koi nashta hai...nashta to hamare Ahmedabad me hota hai...jalebi, fafada, khaman, dhokla,chakri, undhiyu, khakhra, patra...aur uske saath papaiye (papaya) ki jo chatni milti hai na wo to bas kamaal hi hai...

Rahul's pov : baap re...yaha jyada der ruka to kahin ye sab mujhe na banana pad jaaye...jaldi se nashta kar aur nikal Rahul...

Abhi : kya hua Rahul...kya soch rahe ho...nashta karo na...

Rahul (in fake smile) : haan...kuch nahi wo mujhe late ho raha hai na to...

Abhi : haan to thoda nashta to kar lo...

Rahul : haan...haan...jarur...

and they took their breakfast...then Rahul went to his hospital while Duo went to beurau...

 **In beurau :**

Duo entered in beurau...all saw them and wished them good morning...

Daya : are Frrddy bhai...kem chho? (How are u?)...maja ma ne...

Freddy (in smile) : haan sir...maja ma...waah sir aap to bahot achhi gujarati bolte hain...

Daya : achhi gujarati bolte hain matlab...hu gujarati j chhu... (I m Gujarati...)

All smiled...

Freddy : are haan...haan sorry...

Just then Acp sir entered...all wished them good morning...

Daya : kem chho pappa? Saras ne (good na)

Acp sir : pappa? Oh sorry...haan haan...saras...matlab achha hu...

Daya : kya pappa...aap itni jaldi kyu nikal gaye ghar se...saath me aate na...

Acp sir : haan...wo kuchh kaam tha jaroori...

Daya : ok...ok...

Acp sir smiled and went in his cabin...all get back to work...After sometimes Daya getting bored...so suddenly he told to everyone...

Daya : are mara mitro...sambhado... (listen my frndsss)

Abhi : kya hua Daya...?

Daya : are mota bhai...aap log itna kaam karte karte thak nahi jaate...bich bich me thoda majaa bhi kar lena chahie na...

Freddy (in happy tone) : haan sir...ye sahi kaha aapne... (Abhijeet glared at him...he stopped...)

Abhi : kya karna hai Daya tumhe?

Daya : Garba...

All together in shock : kya ?

Purvi (in happy tone) : haan haan sir...

Abhijeet looked at her...she down her head...

Abhi (in strict tone) : Daya...ye beurau hai...hamaara ghar nahi...tum yaha garba nahi kar sakte...

Daya : kya mota bhai...jab hum ghar me kaam kar sakte hain...to office me garba kyu nahi kar sakte (in pleading tone) please mota bhai please please please...

Abhi : mene kaha na nahi...acp sir daatenge...

Daya : are hum dheere dheere karenge na...unko pata nahi chalega...

Abhi : No...

Daya (puppy eyes) : mota bhai please...

Abhi (surrendered) : achha thik hai...par sirf 5 min...

Daya (happily) : okkk...E haalo...

All became so happy...Daya started teaching garba to all...Freddy, vivek and purvi also joined him...

Daya : are mota bhai...tame pan avo ne... (aap bhi aao)...

Abhi : nahi nahi mai thik hu ..tum log karo...

Daya again busy in his garba...Abhijeet smiled to see his brother...Acp sir came out of his cabin to listen some voices and became shocked to see all that...but before he could say something...someone entered in beurau...and said in strict tone...

Dcp sir (in strict tone) : ye sab kya ho raha hai beurau me?

All stopped...Acp sir and Abhijeet exchanged glances like ho gaya kaam...

Dcp sir : ye sab kya ho raha hai yaha...tum log kaam karne aate ho ya dance karne...

Daya (in low tone to freddy) : ye fafade jaisa aadmi kaun hai ?

Freddy : sir...ye Dcp chitroley hain...

Daya : achha...to yehi wo khadoos Dcp hai jo mere pappa aur mota bhai ko heran karta rehta hai...abhi batata hu isko...

Freddy (tried to stop him) : are sir...

But he ignored him and went to Dcp sir...and said...

Daya (in smile) : jai shree krishna Dcp saheb...kem chho? Majama ne...

Dcp (in cofusion) : kem chho? Daya ye tumko kya ho gaya hai...(to Acp sir) Acp...ye kya bol raha hai...

Daya : are pappa ko kyu beech me laa rahe ho Dcp saheb...

Dcp sir (in confusion) : pappa? kaun pappa ? kiska pappa?

Daya : aapke pappa...

Dcp (in confusion) : aain...

Daya : are Dcp saheb...mere pappa...mere...aur kiske...

Dcp (still in confusion) : pappa...? (to Acp sir) ye kya bol raha hai Acp ?

Acp sir was going to say something...but Daya interrupted in between...

Daya : are Dcp saheb...aap baar baar mere pappa se kya puchh rahe ho...mai hu na...mujhse puchho...aur aap itna gussa kyu karte ho...aapko pata bhi hai aap kitne handsome ho...

Dcp smiled in shy...All smiled in naughtiness...

Dcp (in shy smile) : haan...wo to bas...yu hi...

Daya started praising him fakely...

Daya : are nahi nahi Dcp saheb...aapne kabhi dekha hai aapne aap ko sheeshe me...kya lagte ho aap... (Dcp felt proud on himself...all really enjoyed that scenario...)

Abhi (in low tone to Acp sir) : dekha sir...ye mera gujju bhai achhe se bottle me utaar raha hai chitroley ko...

Acp sir (in smile) : hmmm...

Daya (continued) : are sir aapki kya body hai...kya look hai...kya shakal hai...aapne kabhi filmo me try nahi kiya...

Dcp sir (in shy) : nahi wo...time hi nahi mila...par mujhe acting ka bada shauk hai...

Daya (in teasing tone) : achha...su vaat chhe... (kya baat hai)...dekha mota bhai mene bola tha na (Abhijeet nodded) ki mai aadmi ki shakal dekhkar hi pehchan jaata hu...ye lagte hi hain hero...(all really tried hard to supress their laughter...Dcp smiled in shyness)...achha...Dcp saheb mujhe to lagta hai...aapki kaafi girlfriend bhi hongi... kem sachu kahu 6u ne... (kyu sach keh raha hu na)

Dcp (in shy tone) : kya Daya...tum bhi na bas...

Daya : achha Dcp saheb...wo sab chhodiye...bataiye kya khaayenge aap? Fafada, jalebi, dhokla, handva ke pachhi amara gujarat nu famous undhiyu?

Dcp : are waah...vaise mujhe gujarati food pasand to bahot hai...thik hai mai jalebi-fafada khaaunga...

Daya : are waah...to jaao...

Dcp : kaha...

Daya : jalebi - fafada ki dukaan pe aur kaha...vahi milega na ye sab...

Dcp sir's smile vanished...all hardly supressed their laughter...

Dcp (in anger) : ye sab kya hai Acp ?

Daya : are Dcp saheb...mai batata hu na...pappa ko kyu heraan karte ho...

Dcp : koi jarurat nahi hai...thik hai...abhi to mai jaa raha hu...lekin baad me batata hu tum logo ko...hunh...

And he went out from there with that hunh...all burst out in laughter...and praised Daya so much...

Abhi (in happy tone) : waah mere sher...aaj to tune kamaal kar diya...majaa aa gaya...

Acp sir (in smile) : sach me Daya...aaj to hame medan me utarna hi nahi pada...

Daya (in happy tone) : to isi baat pe ho jaaye garba...e haalo...

And all again started doing some garba and masti...while Abhijeet and Acp sir pat on his head as "he Bhagwaan"...after that all again busy in their work...the whole day passed...at evening Daya invited all team to his home for dinner...and brought some Gujarati items for them...

At evening (in Duo's home) :

All reached at Duo's home...Rahul also came from hospital...they were doing some chit chat...Abhijeet told Rahul about the Dcp incident...Rahul burst out in laughter...

Rahul : waah Daya...aaj to tumne kamaal kar diya...

Daya : are to kya karta...e Dcp chhe to kai pan bolse... (wo Dcp hain to kuchh bhi bolenge)...mara pappa pan Acp chhe Acp (mere papa bhi Acp hain Acp)

Acp sir and Abhijeet looked at him with full of love and a sweet smile...

Daya : achha...abb chalo...khaana nahi khana kya...mai special gujarati khaana laya hu sabke liye..

All nodded and enjoyed their gujarati food...after finishing the food...

Freddy (in smile): waah sir...kya khaana tha...majaa aa gaya...

Vivek (in smile) : haan sir...aur wo kya haan undhiyu...wo to kamaal ka tha ekdam...

Purvi (in smile): haan sir...sach me...bahot achha tha...

Daya thanked them in smile...then after bidding gn to all they went from there...

Acp sir : Daya...abb tum bhi jaao...aaram karo...

Daya : ok pappa...gn...gn mota bhai...gn Rahul bhai...

Trio together in smile : Good night...

And Daya went to sleep...

Acp sir : chalo...abb mai bhi chalta hu...kal milte hain...hope kal sab theek ho jaye...gn...

Abhi : I hope so sir...gn ...

And Acp sir went from there...

Rahul : ufff...finally kal ka din aayega...

Abhi : sach me yaar...u know what...I m badly missing my Daya...

Rahul : achha tumne ek naat notice ki...Daya jis jis roop me bhi transform hua...uski boli...pehnava...khana sab use aata tha...sivaay wo khana banane ke...

Abhi (in smile) : ye to hai...bhai mehnat vaala kaam kyu aayega use...

They laughed...and after some chitchat...they also went to sleep...

 **Next day :**

 **At morning (In Duo's home) :**

The final bell rang...but it was different than other bells...Daya wake up and went for freshenup...Abhijeet went in his room but he was in washroom...so came out in hall...

Rahul : kya hua..uth gaya?

Abhi : haan yaar...washroom me hai...sach kahu to roj jitni curiosity nahi hoti thi utni aaj ho rahi hai...tension ke maare mujhe nind hi nahi aai raat bhar...

Rahul : tension mat lo Abhijeet...mujhe Sneha ka phone aaya tha abhi...wo aaj subah subah hi mumbai aa gai hai...mene use address de diya hai...wo yehi aa rahi hai...

Abhi (in happy tone) : oh that's great...

Just then Acp sir and Freddy also came there...

Abhi : are sir aap log...itni subah subah...

Acp sir : haan...wo actually Abhijeet...Daya ki bahot chinta ho rahi thi to aa gaye...

Abhi (in smile) : ohh...thank u sir...so sweet of u...

Finally Daya came out from the room...All eyes now only on one person...

Daya : Good morning Boss...are Acp sir...Freddy...Rahul...aap sab yaha...

All shout in happiness...and went to him...

Abhi ( in so much happy tone) : Finally...and hugged his bear tightly...Daya hugged him back in confusion...they separated...

Daya (in confusion) : kya hua...aap sab mujhe dekhkar itna khush kyo ho rahe hain...aur boss kya finally...

Abhi : are Daya...tu mujhe pure 5 din baad iss roop me vaapas mila hai...

Daya (in confusion) : matlab...

Rahul : matlab Daya tu 5 din ke liye hypnotise ho gaya tha...Sneha ka hypnotysm sach ho gaya tha...

Daya remembered that night...and became shocked...

Daya (in shock) : what?! Matlab 5 din beet gaye...!

Rahul : haan Daya...aur abhi Sneha aa rahi hai...apna device vaapas lene...

Daya still in shock...Just then Sneha came there...

Sneha : hi Rahul...hello Abhijeet ji...hello Daya ji...

Rahul : are aa gai tum...thank god...achha fasaya tha tumne to hame 5 din...

Sneha : sorry par kya karti...mera aana possible nahi tha...vaise mera device kaha hai...

Rahul : ek min...mai lekar aata hu...

Rahul brought that device from Daya's room and gave it to Sneha...

Sneha : vaise Dayaji...abb to aap thik hain na...

Daya : jee...jee...

Abhi : Sneha jee...abb to koi problem nahi hogi na...

Sneha : bilkul nahi...par mai aapka confusion door kiye deti hu...don't worry...yaha aaiye Daya ji...sofe pe baithiye...

And Daya sat on sofa...Sneha took out pendulam from her purse...

Sneha : Daya ji...ise dhyaan se dekhiye...abb aap relax ho jaiye...abb aap bilkul normal hain...apni purani duniya me vaapas jaa chuke hain...abb aapko nind aa rahi hai...abb aap so jaiye...

And Daya slept...Sneha again rang the bell from device...and Daya wake up...

Sneha : kaisa lag raha hai Daya ji...

Daya : bilkul thik...

Sneha (in smile) : good...lijiye Abhijeetji abb aapke bhai bilkul normal ho gaye hain...pehle jaise...

Abhijeet smiled in relief while all became so happy...

Sneha : achha abb mujhe bhi to batao hua kya kya inn 5 dino me...aur Rahul tumne video liye...?

Rahul : haan baba...liye...

And Rahul told the whole story...about bhaisaa...bapusaa...chachusaa...motabhai...pops... iftaari...abbujaan and all...and also showing some videos .which he had taken...Sneha and all smiled to see that...Daya really became so embarrassed...and hide his eyes from Acp sir...

Acp sir (in smile) : are Daya...isme itna embarrass hone ki koi jarurat nahi hai...tumhaare saath humne bhi ye 5 din bahot enjoy kiye...

Abhi (in smile) : haan Daya...hame bhi bahot majaa aaya...and the credit goes to Snehaji...Thank u so much Sneha ji...

Sneha (in smile) : are isme thank u kaisa...isme mera bhi to experiment ho gaya... (in happy tone) vaise agar aap logo ko itna hi majaa aaya to mai Daya ji ko aur 5 din ke liye hypnotise kar du...

All almost shout in one tone excluding Daya : NAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

.

.

.

 ** _NAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

 _A shout came out from his mouth...and he wake up in jerk...after some seconds...saw here & there...and found himself on his bed...then remembered all that incidents...and realised that it was only a dream..._

 _Abhi (in sweating) : oh my god...ye sab ek sapna tha...itna ajeeb sapna...lekin kal raat ko to hum sach me Rahul ke ghar gaye the...aur vaha pe Sneha ji bhi thi...aur mai sach me apne khabri se milne gaya tha...aur vaapas aate waqt Daya ko Rahul ke ghar se pick kiya tha...ye sab to sach me hua tha...jo mene sapne me bhi dekha... (in tension) to kahin baaki ka sapna bhi sach to nahi...nahi nahi...aisa kaise ho sakta hai...mai bhi na...Daya ko dekhu kya...nahi...wo so raha hoga...thodi der baad jagata hu use...Rahul ko phone karu kya...nahi nahi...subah subah aise...achha nahi lagta...mai bhi na kuchh jyada hi soch raha hu...chalo ready ho jaata hu...fir naashta bana deta hu..._

 _And he went for freshenup...after that he went in Daya's room...but didn't find him there...he checked washroom...other rooms as well as terrace but didn't find him..._

 _Abhi (in tension) : kamaal hai...ye ladka subah subah kaha chala gaya bina bataaye...phone karke dekhta hu..._

 _He called him on his mobile...but his mobile rang in his room..._

 _Abhi : he bhagwaan...phone bhi ghar pe bhul gaya hai...kya karu mai iss ladke ka..._

 _He came in hall...Just then Rahul came there..._

 _Abhi : are Rahul...tum...itni subah subah?_

 _Rahul : haan yaar...ye laptop lautane aaya tha...achha hua mene kal call karke tumse ye laptop mangva liya...raat ko kuchh jaruri mails vagere karne the...to mera kaam ho gaya...mera laptop to kharab hokar pada hai..._

 _Abhi : are itna urgent kya tha...baad me lautate..._

 _Rahul : are nahi nahi...mera laptop aaj ban jaayega...aur mai hospital hi jaa raha tha to socha raaste me tumko lautate chalu... (in naughty tone) aur tum logo ke saath breakfast bhi kar lu...(felt Abhijeet bit tensed so asked) kya hua Abhijeet...tension me lag rahe ho..._

 _Abhi (in tension) : are yaar Daya...subah subah pata nahi kaha gaayab ho gaya...phone bhi ghar par chhodkar gaya hai..._

 _Rahul : haan...uski bike bhi nahi thi baahar..._

 _Abhi : bolo...kuchh batakar bhi nahi gaya..._

 _Rahul : are yaar tension mat lo...kisi kaam se gaya hoga...tum so rahe hoge isiliye jagaya nahi hoga...aa jaayega..._

 _Abhi : hmmm...(in hesitation) vaise Rahul kal kuchh hua tha kya tumhaare ghar pe?_

 _Rahul : kal? Nahi to...kyu kya hua..._

 _Abhi (in fake smile) : nahi...nahi...kuchh nahi...wo to mai aise hi..._

 _Rahul (in strict tone) : Abhijeetttt...bataoge abb kya hua?_

 _Abhijeet (surrendered) : are yaar...kal raat mene ek bahot ajeeb sapna dekha...batata hu...par tum hasna mat..._

 _And Abhijeet told him the whole dream...Rahul couldn't control on his laughter...he just burst out in laughter..._

 _Abhi (in anger) : Rahul...yaha mujhe tension ho rahi hai...aur tum hase ja rahe ho..._

 _Rahul (tried to control on his laughter) : sorry...sorry baba...par kya karu...tumhaara sapna tha hi itna funny...I mean aisa kabhi hota hai kya Abhijeet...aur kal bhi aisa kuchh nahi hua tha...haan Sneha hypnotysm jaanti hai...par ye uske kaam ka hissa hai...wo aise sab experiments nahi karti...aur wo mumbai me hi hai...Delhi nahi gai...so don't worry..._

 _Abhijeet nodded...Just then Daya entered in home...Abhijeet saw him..._

 _Abhi (in happiness) : are Daya...aa gaya tu...kaha chala gaya tha bina bataye...?_

 _Daya : subah ki Namaaz ada karne gaya tha Bhaijaan..._

 _Abhijeet and Rahul's smile vanished and they shocked like hell...they saw Daya in shock with open mouth..._

 _Abhi (in shock) : Daya...ye kya bol raha hai tu...(touched his forehead) teri tabiyat to theek hai na...(to Rahul) Rahul tumne to kaha tha ki kal kuchh bhi nahi hua tha..._

 _Rahul (in shock) : nahi hua tha Abhijeet..._

 _Daya : ke hua Bhaisaa...mnne bhi to batao..._

 _Abhijeet and Rahul now in utter shock..._

 _Abhi (in shock ) : hen...ye kal...sapne me to 1 din me transform hota tha...yaha to 1 minute me hi..._

 _After seeing both shocked faces...Daya just burst out in laughter...Rahul and Abhijeet confused but still in shock..._

 _Daya : Boss...Rahul...just look at your faces...ha ha ha..._

 _Abhi (in shock but happiness) : Daya...tu thik hai..._

 _Daya (in smile) : haan boss...mai to majaak kar raha tha..._

 _Abhi (in confusion) : majaak?_

 _Daya (in naughty tone) : haan boss...abhi ghar me ghusne se pehle mene tum dono ki saari baatein sun li...aur tumhaara pura sapna bhi... (he again laughed)...kya boss...kaise kaise sapne dekhte ho ho tum bhi...ha ha ha..._

 _Rahul also started laughing..._

 _Abhi (in fake anger) : Daya ke bacche ruk jaa..._

 _And he ran behind him...Daya ran to save himself...at last trio fell on sofa...Daya still laughing...Abhijeet smiled to see him..._

 _Abhi : par tu gaya kaha tha itni subah...?_

 _Daya : are yaar...kal raat ko tumko bataya to tha ki aaj subah ki flight se mera ek dost london jaa raha hai...to use see off karne jaana hai...wahi gaya tha..._

 _Abhi (remembered) : are haan...iss sapne ki tension me yaad hi nahi aaya...par phone kyu ghar pe chhodkar gaya..._

 _Daya : are Boss...chhodkar nahi gaya...jaldi jaldi me bhul gaya..._

 _Abhi : ohh...achha..._

 _Daya (in laugh) : vaise Rahul...Jara Sneha ji ko puchh to wo aisi koi vidya jaanti hain kya...mujhe karvani hai...ha ha ha..._

 _Abhi (in tease) : achha...ruk ja tu...and he started tickling in Daya's stomach...Daya continues laughing..._

 _Daya (in laugh) : sorry Boss sorry..._

 _And The whole House filled with Laughter, Masti and Dhamaal..._

 _._

 _._

 _ **So Frndsss...**_

 _ **Here the story finished...**_

 _ **Mere iss ajeeb idea ko pasand karne ke liye...aur itne achhe achhe reviews ke liye aap sabka shukriya...Thank u to all my readers, reviewers and silent readers...iss chapter me review karna mat bhulna...and yesss ye bhi batana that which avtaar u liked the most or which one suits him the most...par ye batana mat bhulna ki chapter kaisa laga...**_

 _ **Will come back soon...**_

 _ **Till then tc...tata...**_

 _ **Keep smiling...**_

 _ **Thank u...**_


End file.
